


Alice in the Garden

by Konoha79



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: All of the siblings worrying for their lil bro, Family bonding!, Fluff, Gen, Greed and Pride Pair in later chapters, Hurt/Comfort, I just wanted them all to come together and help each other, Joining Greed, Just Misono worried about Lily, Let them all be a big familie okay, Pride and Envy pair now, Serious themes too, Set in the Manga vers, Sick Character, Spoiler for Alicein Arc
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konoha79/pseuds/Konoha79
Summary: Es sollte ein ganz normaler Morgen werden ...Diese Illusion wird für Misono Alicein zerstört, als er einen kranken Schmetterling anstelle seines Servamps vorfindet. Für den kleinen Alicein ist das die perfekte Chance sich selbst zu beweisen, dass er in der Lage ist auf die ihm wichtigen Personen acht zu geben!Doch ist er alleine wirklich in der Lage dazu, oder bürgt er sich zu viel auf?





	1. Day 1 ~ The sick butterfly

Es war ein ganz normaler Morgen, könnte man das Wort normal definieren. Für Misono begann er wie immer. Leichte Sonnenstrahlen, die seinen Schlaf stören und ihn langsam aus der Ohnmacht befreien. Er blinzelt die Spuren der Nacht aus seinem Gesicht und setzt sich gähnend auf. Die Decke fällt zu seinen Beinen hinab und er fröstelt leicht durch den kalten Luftzug den der Herbst durch sein Fenster trägt. Die Vögel zwitschern ihr Morgenlied und der junge Alice lässt sich ein letztes Mal zurückfallen.

Verschlafen nimmt er die Uhrzeit neben sich wahr. 9 Uhr. Eine späte Zeit für ihn. Dadurch dass heute der erste Tag der einwöchigen Herbstferien ist kein Drama per se, dennoch-

Unzufrieden schwingt er sich hoch und beginnt sich frisch zu machen. Da die Belegschaft zu dieser Zeit immer frei bekommt, wurde er nicht geweckt, trotz Lilys Versprechen ihn nicht zu lange schlafen zu lassen.

 _"Rasten ist gesund für Körper und Seele, Misono ~"_  
Er kann dessen Hummen jetzt schon hören.  _Verräter._

Mit adretten Schritten und dicken Pullover bekleidet, findet er seinen Weg durch das Anwesen. Niemand kommt ihm entgegen, keiner grüßt. Das Haus fühlt sich noch leerer an, wenn sie fort sind. Trotz der Widersprüche in sich gleitet der lila Blick zum östlichen Flügel. Die wahre Leere besteht seit dem _er_ fort ist. Misono wendet den Blick ab und setzt seinen Weg fort, den Schmerz schluckend sowie jeden Tag.

Bald darauf sollte der Junge bemerken dass der heute Tag nicht so normal wie geplant ablaufen wird.

Es beginnt bei seiner morgendlichen Route durch das Haus. Jeder Raum leer, selbst wenn er keine Diener erwartet hat, fehlt dennoch eine Person. Der Garten, mit den Pflanzen die Lily zu pflegen liebt, verlassen, auch das Abteil der Kinder ist ruhig, unterbrochen von schlafendem Gemurmel. Ein Lächeln schleicht sich auf Misonos Gesicht. Vampire oder nicht sie sind immer noch Kinder und haben Ruhe verdient. Nur ...

Konflikt zieht sich Misonos Stirn zusammen. Wenn sein Servamp nicht mal hier ist, wo könnte er sich dann rumtreiben? Es sieht ihm nicht ähnlich um diese Zeit Erledigungen zu machen. Wenn er so darüber nachdenkt, war die Tür zu Lilys Schlafgemach nicht geschlossen? Könnte es sein, dass nicht nur er verschlafen hat? Zeit diese Theorie zu testen.

~Alice in the garden ~

Auf den ersten Blick ist Lilys Zimmer recht hell. Hauptsächlich liegt das an den dünnen Vorhängen die das Sonnenlicht zwar blockieren, aber dessen Strahlen dennoch durchlassen, was für eine sanfte Helligkeit sorgt von der der restliche schlichte Raum erfasst wird. In diesem gibt es ausser einzelnen Möbelstücken und Andenken nicht viel zu sehen. Am auffälligsten an diesen Morgen ist jedoch der pink-schwarze Schmetterling, der auf dem Bett sitzt.

"Lily?", fragt Misono verwundert. Das Licht berührt den nicht. Es gibt nichts was ihn zur Verwandlung getrieben hätte.

"Lily. Was soll das?" Keine Reaktion. Schläft er? Zwar kommt es oft vor dass er in seiner tierischen Gestalt auf Misonos Schultern ruht, aber in seinen eigenen Bett? Das verwundert den jungen Alicein.

"Lily. Ich habe keine Zeit für Faxen", versucht er ein drittes Mal und kniet sich zum Bettrand um mit dem auf Augenhöhe zu sein.

"Snow Lily.", will er behutsam die Hand ausstrecken, würde nicht eine leise Stimme an sein Trommelfeld dringen.

"Mi ... sono ...?" Ein pinker Schimmer geht vom Insekt aus, vergrößert sich und bildet eine menschliche Form am Bett. Augenblicklich hievt sich diese in eine halb sitzende Position hoch. " ... Du ... schon ... wach ...?"

Obwohl die Frage offensichtlich an ihn gerichtet ist, bleibt der Junge still, als er die schwache Betonung hört.

"Natürlich bin ich wach.", räuspert er sich stur, sein Tonfall trotzig. "Es ist nach 9."

Jetzt ist es Lilys Zug verwirrt zu sein, selbst wenn er nicht so aussieht, als würde er den vollen Sinn der Worte verstehen. Entgegen seiner Natur beginnt Sorge in Misonos Brust aufzuschwellen. Die roten Augen vor ihm wirken distanziert, der übliche Schein an sanfter Wärme unterdrückt durch einen dichten Schleier an Erschöpfung. Vampire müssen nicht schlafen und dennoch hat seiner _verschlafen_ und das in seiner tierischen Gestalt, wobei Misono seit Kurzem von Kuro und Lawless erfahren hat, dass sie sich oft in diese Form begeben wenn sie Komfort suchen.

Ganz anders sucht Lily blindlings nach einer Uhr, seine Hand ausstreckend. Sobald Misono deren Zittern bemerkt, bedeckt er sie mit seiner. Sie ist warm und leicht feucht. Misono hebt den Blick und bemerkt den leichten Schimmer in Lilys Gesicht. Dann lässt er dessen Hand los um sie auf seine Stirn zu legen. Keine Sekunde später zieht er sie wieder weg.

"Lily, du verglühst."

Er hat Fieber. Kein Wunder, dass er noch im Bett ist. Misono kann sich noch gut an sein letztes Fieber erinnern. Hitze-Kälte, Müdigkeit, das Gefühl sich nicht rühren zu können. Er hat es gehasst. Schwach und hilflos wurde er den ganzen Tag von seinem Servamp umsorgt, egal wie sehr er genörgelt hat.

"Du musst ... dich irren." Und obwohl Misono weiß, dass Vampire in sehr seltenen Fällen erkranken können, hat er es noch nie erlebt.

"Mir geht's ... gut." Er weiß doch gar nicht, was er tun muss. Gott, was würde Lily jetzt tun? Normalerweise würde er diesen ja fragen, aber ...

"Mis ... ono ...?"

"Du lügst." Die Worte klingen viel kälter als er es vorgehabt hätte. Lily erstarrt. "Du bringst kaum ein Wort raus, also lüge mich nicht an und sag; dass es dir gut geht!"

Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielt des Servamps Lippen. "Miso-"

"Nein! Ich will es nicht hören! Du bist offensichtlich krank und-"

"Mach dir ... keine Sorgen."

"Ich mach mir keine Sorgen.", murmelt der Junge trotzig und richtet sich auf. "Ich will nur nicht angelogen werden!" Ein heikles Thema zwischen den Beiden. "Als Strafe für die Lüge wirst du dieses Bett heute nicht verlassen."

"Das kann ... ich nic-"

"Das war ein Befehl.", betont Misono strikt. Sein Ton wird sachter als Lilys Schultern sinken. "Ruh dich aus."

"Hai-hai." Behutsam schließt Misono die Tür hinter sich und lässt sich dagegen fallen. Er wartet eine Sekunde auf irgendeinen Beweis der Befehlsverweigerung, bevor er tief ausseufzt.

Entgegen seiner Erwartung hat sich dieser Tag als ganz und gar nicht normal rausgestellt. Mit der neuen Situation umzugehen, gehört geplant. Wäre außer ihnen jemand im Haus hätte derjenige die Zahnräder in Misonos Kopf auf seinen Weg nach unten rascheln gehört. Durch seinen eigenen Gesundheitszustand weiß er recht viel über Krankheiten. Viel trinken, den Körper abkühlen, Bettruhe und am besten nur leichtes Essen. Letzteres ziemlich leicht, warum wird wohl nicht betont gehören, obwohl-

Misono fasst sich an den Hals. Würde es dem Vampir schneller helfen, wenn er ihm etwas Blut gibt? Oder würde er so nur angesteckt werden. Sollte es wie bei Menschen sein, die kein Essen vertragen, könnte sein Blut vielleicht denselben Effekt haben. Am besten er lässt es.

Noch besser wäre jemanden befragen zu können, in welcher Hinsicht eine Vampirkrankheit sich bemerkbar macht oder wie man sie heilt, aber ... die einzige Person die ihn helfen könnte, ist der letzte Eintrag auf Misonos Kontaktliste. Er wird sich keine Hilfe von ihm holen. Nein. Er wird das alleine schaffen. Lily kümmert sich immer um ihn, es wird Zeit das zurückzugeben.

Sein Willen gestärkt, beginnt er einpaar Dinge aus der Küche zu holen und in das Zimmer zurückzukehren. Seinen Worten folge geleistet, hat sich Lily wieder zurückgelehnt, nicht dass er sonderlich zufrieden damit aussieht. Den unzufriedenen Blick ignorierend, geht Misono zum Fenster und schließt die Vorhänge dichter, um das Zimmer zu verdunkeln, bevor er die Schüssel mit kalten Wasser auf dem Nachttisch abstellt. Jede seiner Bewegungen wird genauestens verfolgt.

"Ich sagte ausruhen und nicht überwachen. Du bist so anstrengend!"

Ein schwaches Kichern. "Ich kann ... nicht ande-"

Er unterbricht sich wegen dem kalten Tuch, welches nun auf seiner Stirn liegt. Misono verzieht das Gesicht.

"Ich weiß viel über Krankheiten, und daher auch das ich alles richtig mache. Falls du dennoch etwas zu bemängeln hast, kannst du ruhig loslegen."

Wäre Lily nicht so müde, hätte er gelacht. _Richtig._

"Okay ... ist okay ..." Trotz den Kampf den er anzettelt, beginnen sich seine roten Augen langsam zu schließen. "Gome ... Misono ... Ich-"

"Ich habe mich nicht beschwert." * 

5 einfache Worte. Alles was in diesem Moment gebraucht wird. Im Bruchteil von Sekunden ist Lily eingeschlafen und Misonos Schultern sinken. Egal wie stark er sich selbst vorgibt zu sein. Im Grunde hat er doch keine Ahnung, was er machen soll. Der junge Alice seufzt und verlässt den Raum. Am besten kümmert er sich um sein Anwesen. Er will nicht das die erste Sorge vom hoffentlich bald gesunden Lily der Zustand der Villa ist.

~ Alice in the garden ~

Seit Misono diesen Beschluss gefallen hat, ist ein Haufen Zeit vergangen, da er bald feststellen musste, dass er keine Ahnung hat, was er tun muss und beschloss sich einfach den Garten zu widmen. Er hat Lily schon öfters dabei helfen dürfen sich um die Blumen zu kümmern. Unkraut zu entfernen, die Wurzeln zu wässern und zu düngen. Alleine stellt sich das ganze jedoch als viel schwieriger raus.

Die Gießkanne ist zu schwer (Es hat ihn auch niemand gesagt, dass er sie nicht vollfühlen darf) Die Blumen zu zahlreich und nun wo sie beginnen sich zu schließen, kann er bei manchen nicht unterschieden was Unkraut und was Blume ist.

Nach drei Stunden und aus seiner Sicht recht gelungener Arbeit hat er sich wieder nach drinnen begeben und ist erschöpft auf dem Sofa zusammengebrochen. Sein Gewand ist schmutzig und seine Glieder erschöpft. Nicht dass es ihn wundert. Sein Körper hat seinen eigenen Kopf. Manchmal kann er länger umher gehen und fühlt nichts außer die sonstige Müdigkeit und an anderen Tagen muss er nur zwei Minuten gehen und bricht schon zusammen. Er ist froh, dass heute einer der ersteren Tage ist.

So nebenbei es ist schon nach Mittag. Er könnte was zum Essen vertragen. Nach einen Schritt in die Küche dämmert es ihn jedoch. Er ist kein guter Koch, wenn er an das letzte Mal denkt wo er für Lily Kekse backen wollte ... 

_"Keine Sorge, Shirota. Ich habe ein einfaches Rezept,"_

_"Die Eier sind zu kalt. Ich werde sie in die Mikrowelle tun um sie aufzuwärmen."_

_"Nein! Pass auf! Schlechte Idee!"_

_"Ugh, was ist das? Ekelhaft."_

_"Misono! Pass auf, das Messer!"_

_"Die Küche ist ein Schlachtfeld!" **_

... Keine gute Idee. Vielleicht sollte er es bei einem Tee belassen. Gute Idee. Tee.

10 Minuten, und zum Glück keinen Unfall, später ist dieser auch fertig. Die Wärme lässt seinen Körper entspannen und das Aroma seine Geschmacknerven feiern. Das hat er jetzt gebraucht

... Er wundert sich ob er Lily auch einen bringen sollte, vermischt mit etwas Medizin. Den Entschluss getroffen, richtet er alles her und will gerade raufgehen, würde nicht ein lauter Ton durch das Zimmer gehen. Einmal nach links gegriffen, hebt Misono sein Handy auf und blickt auf den Bildschirm.

"Shirota.", meint er und drückt auf die Textnachricht.

_"Hey, Misono. Ich und Kuro haben vor in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Da du letztens meintest noch nie in der Öffentlichen gewesen zu sein, dachte ich ich frage mal nach ob du mitkommen willst. Lily ist natürlich auch willkommen. Melde dich falls du Zeit hast."_

Unwillkürlich lächelt der Junge. Noch immer nicht gewöhnt daran richtige Freunde zu haben, die etwas mit ihm unternehmen wollen, nur weil sie es können. Leider ist heute ein schlechter Zeitpunkt. Den Gedanken einer Absage in Gedanken will Misono zurückschreiben, was sich als ziemlich schwierig rausstellt und in einem Anruf endet.

"Misono! Hey, ich dachte nicht dass du dich so schnell meldest! Eine Nachricht hätte gereicht.", begrüßt Mahiru ihn freundlich von der anderen Leitung.

"Hey, ich wollte eine schreiben." _Bis ich bemerkt habe, dass ich es nicht kann._ "Und dann dachte ich mir. Ich weiß wie man anruft, also könnte ich auch einfach anrufen."

Stille.

"Du weißt nicht wie man eine SMS schreibt, oder?"

Röte steigt Misonos Wangen hoch. "Tue ich wohl!"

Müdes Gelächter kommt aus Mahirus Richtung.

"Halt die Klappe, blöde Katze! Dann weiß ich halt nicht wie man eine SMS schreibt, na und?!"

"Haha." Peinich berührt lacht Mahiru. "Ist ja kein Fehler. Ich bring es dir das nächste Mal bei. Wie sieht es jetzt aus mit der Bibliothek? Ich und Kuro könnten in 20 Minuten fertig sein."

Dem Gemurmel im Hintergrund zu folge, scheint Kuro nicht begeistert zu sein.

"Ich würde gerne.", gibt Misono offen zu, sein Blick fällt auf den heißen Tee vor sich. "Aber ich kann nicht. Es gibt etwas wichtigeres den ich mich widmen muss."

"Verstehe. Kein Problem, dann beim nächsten Mal. Aber sag, Misono, bei euch ist alles in Ordnung, oder?"

Wie schafft es Mahiru nur immer diesen sechsten Sinn für Probleme zu haben. Misono beißt sich auf die Lippe. Sollte er ... ? Nein sollte er nicht. Er kommt gut alleine klar.

"Alles bestens."

Obwohl ... mit jeder Sekunde die vergeht, realisiert er wie unsicher er darüber ist, ob er wirklich helfen kann oder sich das nur einredet. Misono will keine Hilfe. In seiner derzeitigen Situation könnte er diese aber brauchen.

"Eigentlich, um ehrlich zu sein.", setzt Misono so an. Er weiß, dass keine Ausreden mehr helfen, sobald Mahiru ruhig wird. Ein offenes Ohr für alles. Er sollte wirklich um Hilfe bitten.

"Lily ist krank."

"Er ... was?", brabbelt Mahiru und dem gedämpften Ton zu folge, hält er den Hörer zu um mit Kuro reden zu können. "Wieso weiß ich nicht, dass Vampire krank werden können?!"

Stille.

"Nah ... zu viel zu erklären ... kommt eh kaum vor ... ich hätt's noch gesagt."

Das kennen wir ja schon. Augenverdrehend wendet sich Mahiru wieder seinem Telefon zu.

"Das tut mir Leid zu hören. Ich hoffe er wird bald wieder, brauchst du Hilfe?"

"Nein, ich komme zurecht. Ich weiß wie man Kranke behandelt. Ich dachte mir nur, wenn du schon mal dran bist, könntest du deine faule Katze von Vampir fragen, ob sich ihre Krankheiten von unseren unterscheiden."

"Uh-Uh. Kuro! Sei eine Hilfe und sag was passiert wenn ihr krank werdet."

"Argh.", ertönt ein Stöhnen. "Ich will nicht ... warum jetzt? Das ist nervend."

"Kuro! Ich schwöre ich werd dir nie mehr was kochen."  
Das scheint zu wirken, da das nächste was Misono hört Kuros Stimme direkt neben sich ist.

"Bastard-chan, du nervst. Wegen dir fragt Mahiru diese nervenden Sachen."

"Das tut mir ja sowas von Leid.", tropft der Sarkasmus völlig aus Misonos Worten. "Je schneller du redest desto schneller lass ich dich in Ruhe, also fang an."

"Ehhhh ... Vampire werden selten krank .... meist nur wenn sie zuviel von ihren Dschinn verbraucht haben ... da sich Eve und Servamp gegenseitig stärken ist der Fall super selten ... anders als bei mir ... ich fühl mich jetzt schon krank. Mahiru ..."

"Du bist nicht krank, Kuro!"

"Aber Mahiru ... ich hatte sovi-iel Stress."

"Für dich ist aufstehen alleine schon Stress!"

"Du bist so gemein zu dieser süßen Katze ..." Angestrengt seufzt Kuro. "Medizin nützt wie bei euch ... am wichtigsten ist aber gaaaanz viel Ruhe. Deshalb schlafe ich auch immer ... Ich bin dauer krank ..."

"Sei keine Dramaqueen!"

"Krank durch diese Behandlung ..."

"Also entnehme ich, dass egal was für ein Virus es ist. Er sich von menschlichen kaum unterscheidet?", entschließt Misono daraus, eine gewisse Übelkeit die in ihm aufsteigt nicht abschütteln könnend. Wenn sie zuviel ihres Dschinn verbrauchen. Dabei ist Lily eh schon so geschwächt, seitdem ihr Pakt gebrochen wurde.

"Nyah.", bestätigt Kuro. "Das hätt dir ... Lil aber auch sagen können ... er war dabei als Hyde betroffen war ... wieso werde ich genervt ... ihr alle nervt."

"Momentan kann er mir gar nichts sagen! Wie blöd bist du eigentlich! Warum frage ich wohl dich, huh?! Denkst du ich rede so sonderlich gerne mit dir!" Der Geduldsfaden des kleinen Alicein ist geplatzt, besonders nachdem es still auf der anderen Leitung wird.

"Fragst du wegen ihm? Lil is krank ...? ... Oh der Glückliche."

Hätte Misono die Kraft würde er der Katze jetzt eine durchs Telefon donnern.

"Glücklich?! Ich könnte dich- weißt du was? Du bist keine Hilfe! Danke für die Auskunft! Ich werde mir merken, dich nie wieder was zu fragen, Bastard!"

Mit den Worten und einen viel zu energischen Drücken auf die Taste beendet Misono den Anruf und wirft das Handy auf den Tisch. Glücklich? Lily kann kaum reden, so krank ist er und alles was Kuro einfällt ist glücklich?! Was für eine billige Entschuldigung für einen Bruder!

Tobend vor Wut schnappt sich Misono das Tablett und begibt sich in den ersten Stock.

~ Alice in the garden ~

Unterdessen sieht Kuro auf das dunkle Handy in seiner Hand. Die Worte: **Anruf beendet** pragen in roter Schrift auf diesem. Er verzieht das Gesicht und wirft Mahiru das Handy zu.

"Er hat aufgelegt."

Damit will er sich wieder auf die Coach von der er aufstehen musste verziehen, würde er nicht einen gewaltigen Schlag gegen den Kopf kriegen.

"Au.", beschwert er sich Mahiru anklagend ansehend. "Wieso schlägst du mich?"

"Weil du das letzte bist! Misono macht sich wirkliche Sorgen um Lily! Er ist sogar über seinen Schatten gesprungen, um uns zu fragen, wie er ihm helfen kann! Momentan muss er sich ganz alleine um ihn kümmern, und das obwohl er sowas bestimmt noch nie gemacht hat! Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen wie hilflos er sich fühlen muss und alles was du an Mitgefühl für ihn aufzubringen hast, ist _'Der Glückliche?'_ Gehts noch unsensibler?!"

Kuro zuckt leicht zurück als ihm die Worte entgegen geschleudert werden. Sowie er es sieht ist Mahiru voll und ganz indem von ihm so liebevoll genannten Mutter-Modus drinnen, wo er sich viel zu viele Gedanken und Sorgen um ein Thema macht, welches ihn gar nichts betrifft.

"Hab nie gesagt das es leicht ist einen Servamp zu haben." Das Kommentar würde ihn die nächste Schelle einbringen, würde Mahiru nicht so eine emphatische Veranlagung haben.

"Du wusstest es ... oder?" Kuro reagiert nicht.

"Von der Sekunde weg, wo ich dich über die Krankheit gefragt habe, wusstest du das er von Lily redet." Er lässt sich auf das Sofa fallen.

"Deswegen hast du auch so ausführlich geantwortet." Jeglichen Blickkontakt meidend.

"Du machst dir selbst Sorgen. Der Vampir der Trägheit ist nur zu stolz um es zuzugeben."

"Ich denke du verwechselst da die Sünde ..."

"Nein, ich glaube es ist dir zu anstrengend dich um andere zu kümmern und tust deshalb so als würde es dich kalt lassen. Aber im Inneren wissen wir beide, dass du dir Sorgen machst."

Das entlockt Kuro ein Schmollen. "Wie nervend."

Mehr braucht Mahiru nicht um zu wissen, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hat. Alleine wie peinich berührt sein Servamp an seiner Jacke rum zupft.

"Du hättest Misono wissen lassen sollen, dass du dich sorgst. Es hätte ihn sicher gefreut zu wissen, das du Anteilnahme hast."

Mahirus Antwort soll ein leises Geräusch sein mit dem Kuro zur Katze wird. Seufzend setzt der Eve sich hin und lässt Kuro sich auf seiner Schoss zusammenrollen. Wie kann er der Katze Böse sein, wenn er weiß, dass dieser es nur gut für seine Geschwister meint. Nach all der Reue und Schuld, die er seinen Vampir genommen hat, weiß er am besten wie es in Kuro aussieht. Seine Familie ist ihm wichtig, sie ist aber auch mit vielen schlimmen Erinnerungen verbunden.

Seine Hand findet den Weg in Kuros Fell und beginnt leicht durch dieses zu fahren.  
"Denkst du wir sollten bei ihnen vorbei schauen?"

"Nah. Bastard-chan hat das im Griff.", sagt Kuro.

Was er damit meint ist: Gib ihm die Chance sich um ihn zu kümmern. Insgeheim stimmt Mahiru ihm zu. Er denkt es wird Misono gut tun, einmal die Chance zu haben derjenige zu sein, auf den sich andere verlassen.

Irgendjemand wird sich schon darum kümmern. Heute Ist Misono dieser irgendjemand.

Dennoch wenn er sich bis morgen nicht nochmal meldet, wird er höchstpersönlich vorbei kommen. Zufrieden mit dem Entschluss beginnt der Junge sich zu entspannen.

~ Alice in the garden ~

In der Zwischenzeit hat Misono ein ganz anderes Problem.

Zwar hat er sich sowohl erfolgreich beruhigen können, als auch den Tee rauf gebracht, doch ... hat sich in den drei Stunden in denen er weg war, etwas fatal verändert. Diese Veränderung ist Lilys Form, die abermals einen Schmetterling repräsentiert.

Wären es Hyde oder sogar Kuro könnte er sie beruhigen indem er sie einfach hochhebt und streichelt, sowie es Mahiru und, auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde, Licht immer tun. Er im Gegensatz hat seine Zuneigung immer damit ausgedrückt den Schmetterling die Hand hin zuhalten, den über seine Arme laufen oder irgendwo an seinen Körper ruhen zu lassen. In selten Fällen berührt er auch die Spitzen seiner Flügel, aber mehr kann er nicht tun.

Er weiß aus seiner Kindheit wie zierlich Schmetterlinge sind, wie leicht ihre Flügel brechen können, würde er auch nur einmal zu fest andrücken, besonders jetzt wo er so schwach ist, könnte er Lily schwer verletzen.

Bis jetzt war das nie ein Problem, es macht ihn auch nichts aus keine Katze oder Hasen zuhaben. Er mag den Schmetterling. Er mochte die eleganten Tiere schon immer, doch ... in seiner jetzigen Situation wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als mehr tun zu können, insbesonders da sein Servamp trotz jeglichen Rufen nicht die Augen aufschlägt. Dabei hat er ihn doch Medizin gebracht.

Ratlos stellt Misono das Tablett ab und kniet sich wieder vor dem Bett nieder. Die Arme auf der Matratze gefaltet, lässt er sein Kinn auf denen Ruhen. Vorsichtig streckt er die Hand aus, als würde die Bewegung reichen um ihn aufzuwecken. Dann verharrt er. Eine Erinnerung aus alter Zeit steigt in ihm hoch und mit ihr eine Idee.

_"Kuni-chan!" Der Wind weht die laute Stimme eines Kindes durch den Garten. "Kuni-chan!" Sanft rascheln die gefallen Blätter unter dessen Schuhen._

_"_ _Was ist los, Misono?" Ein blonder Junge kniet sich zum kleinen Misono runter ihn mit soviel Liebe in den Augen ansehend, das es einen das Herzen zerreißt._

_"Du bist klug."_

_"_ _Ähehe~ Danke für die Blumen."_

_Der kleine Junge lacht mit. Seine großen lila Augen funkeln vor Emotionen._

_"Nee, Kuni-chan! Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du weißt was Schmetterlinge essen!"_

_"Schmetterlinge?", echot Mikuni verwundert und reibt sich den Nacken. "Ich denke neben Nektar, Saft oder andere Flüssigkeiten mit Zucker drinnen, wieso fragst du?"_

_An diesem Tag musste Mikuni seinen kleinen Bruder erklären, dass der Schmetterling mit dem Misono so gerne spielt, kein normaler Schmetterling ist (was dieser auch nicht bezweifelt hat) und er sich nicht bei ihm bedanken kann, indem er ihn füttert. Aus irgendeinen Grund schien Misono sehr enttäuscht über letzteres zu sein._

Heute wo er den Grund dafür weiß, muss Misono über die Erinnerung schmunzeln. Selbst wenn das strahlende Lächeln seines Bruders ihm einen bitteren Stich im Herzen versetzt, war die Erinnerung per se eine schöne. _Ein Feen-geist in Forme eines weißes Mannes der ihr Haus beschützt._ Wie einfach früher alles erschien.

Durch diese Erinnerungen findet er sich am selben Ort wie gerade eben wieder. Am Nachttisch neben dem Tee nun ein Glas mit Wasser, welches er mit Zucker vermischt und einen Finger eintaucht.

Abermals streckt er die Hand aus und wartet. Nach wenigen Minuten beginnt er sich ziemlich dämlich zu fühlen geglaubt zu haben, dass das funktioniert, und genau in der Sekunde in der er seine Hand wieder zurück ziehen will, spürt er ein leichtes Kribbeln um seine Fingerkuppe.

Ungläubig weiten sich seine Augen. Das ist nicht wahr. Er spührt eindeutig ein leichtes Ziehen. So sanft, das es kaum wahrzunehmen ist. Es kribbelt und kitzelt leicht an seiner Haut. Beinahe kichert er über seine Entdeckung. Bis das Gefühl stoppt und er annimmt sein Ziel damit erreicht zu haben.

Prompt zieht er seine Hand weg, hinter ihr bewegt das Insekt sich sacht, bis es ein rosa Schleier umhüllt. Selbstgefällig steht Misono auf und nimmt den Tee vom Tablet. Sobald er seinen Blick wieder auf die Matratze legt, sieht er Lily in seiner normalen Form gegen den Bettpfosten lehnen. Sein Ausdruck ist verwundert. Misono kann sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.

"Was ... hast du gerade ...?"

"Zuckerwasser.", antwortet Misono ohne zu Zögern.

"Zucker ... wasser?", echot Lily konfus. Im Glauben der Schwindel in seinen Kopf hat ihn das falsche zu Ohren getragen. Stolz grinst Misono einen triezenden Hauch in der Stimme.

"Zuckerwasser.", bestätigt er. "Denk nicht zuviel darüber nach." Stattdessen drückt er seinem Servamp den Tee in die Hand, dessen Hände zwar um die Tasse legend, aber seine eigenen nicht fallen lassend. Dem Zittern unter seiner Haut nach zu urteilen, könnte das sonst fatal ausgehen.  
"Trink lieber deinen Tee."

Der rote Blick senkt sich. Falten bilden sich auf seiner Stirn. Ein stummes Rätsel woher die Tasse gekommen ist. Selbst wenn andere die schiere Verwirrung sicher als süß bezeichnen würden, lässt sie bei Misono ein ungutes Gefühl frei. Es sieht nicht so aus als würde es Lily besser gehen. Im Gegenteil, wenn er dessen langsamen Bewegungen nach urteilt, scheint er schwächer als davor zu sein. Aus dem Grund lässt er den Älteren auch nicht viel reden, sobald er fertig getrunken hat.

"Denk nicht nach. Wie oft soll ich es noch sagen: Ich komme alleine zu recht! Ruh dich aus. Du bist nichts als Ärger! Ich komme später nochmal vorbei."

Vielmehr Worte hat es nicht gebraucht, um den Vampir zum Schlafen zu bewegen. Kein Protest, kein Aufwand, nur eines der sanften Lächeln, welches durch die Blässe seiner Haut, fehl am Platze wirkt. Obwohl die Sorge in Misono minütlich zu steigen beginnt, schwillt auch leichter Stolz in seiner Brust hoch. Er hat sich einen Problem alleine gestellt und es gelöst. Er ist hilfreich. Endlich kann er mal etwas zurück geben.

All diese postiven Gedanken lassen ihn den Rest des Tages mit einen Lächeln begrüßen ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Anspielung auf einen Teil der Drama-CDs. In zwei der drei Tracks kommt ein Satz vor den je einmal Misono zu Lily, und umgekehrt Lily zu Misono sagt. Er hieß: "I didnt say anything" was ich zu "Ich hab mich nicht beschwert" übersetzt habe. Da ich den Satz im Zusammenhang sehr aussagend fand und bei mir meist benutzt wird, wenn einer der beiden dem anderen ohne viel Worte sagen will, dass alles okay ist und der andere alles richtig gemacht hat :)
> 
> ** Ein weiterer Ausschnitt der Drama CD in der Kuro und Misono gemeinsam backen. Es sind alles aus dem Englischen übersetzte Zitate aus dem Stück. Wenn ihr die CDs noch nicht kennt, solltet ihr sie euch unbedingt durchlesen/anhören. Diese Szenen sind ein Muss für jeden Fan =D


	2. Day 3 ~ The road to recover

Die nächsten zwei Tage vergingen für Misono wie im Fluge. Nachdem er Lily am Tag dessen Krankheitserscheinungen mit Medizin vollpumpen hat können, hat er sich mit dem Widmen seines Lieblingsbuches belohnt. Dazwischen hat er noch 2 Mal nach seinem Patienten geschaut und sich dann mit den Kindern beschäftigt.

"Großer Bruder Misono!" Alle haben sich gefreut ihn zu sehen, besonders da er durch die Schule kaum Zeit für sie hatte.

"Spielst du mit uns? Liest du uns was vor? Wo ist Lily?" Die Nachricht das ihr sonstiger Aufpasser krank ist, lässt die Kinder enttäuscht aufhorchen.

"Aber keine Sorge.", beruhigt Misono sie. "Er ist bald wieder auf den Beinen, insbesonders nachdem ich ihn erzählen werde, wie stark ihr alle an ihn glaubt. Dadurch wird er sich so freuen wieder mit euch spielen zu können, dass er im Null Komma nix wieder fit ist."

Wie sehr sich der kleine Junge wünschen würde, dass es wirklich so leicht wäre. Einbisschen Hoffnung, noch viel mehr Glauben und schon sind alle Probleme vergessen. Selbst wenn die Kinder keine vollständigen Kinder mehr sind. Sie abgestumpfter, ruhiger und abgeschotteter sind, ein Teil von ihnen gestorben, als sie zum Vampir wurden, sollen sie in diesem Hause nicht nur Schutz haben, sondern auch soviel Kindheit erleben wie möglich ist.

Den restlichen Nachmittag verbrachte Misono deshalb damit Lilys Rolle einzunehmen und mit ihnen zu spielen oder Geschichten zu erzählen. Ehe er sich versah, war es schon nach 8 Uhr und er riet ihnen zu Bett, bevor sein eigener Körper schlaff macht. Es hat ihn nicht gewundert, dass er an dem Tag schon vor 9 Uhr eingeschlafen ist.

Am nächsten Tag hat sich dasselbe wiederholt, mit der einzigen Ausnahme, dass der Junge versucht hat eine Suppe zu kochen, kann er sich noch vage daran erinnern, diese auch erhalten zu haben, als er das Bett hüten musste.  
Es ging schrecklich schief und die nächste Stunde musste er nicht nur damit verbringen das etwas was zustande gekommen ist, wegzuschmeißen, sondern auch das Chaos zu beseitigen.

Dazwischen drinnen hat er Lily etwas zum Trinken gebracht. Der Trick mit dem Zuckerwasser hat jedes einzelne Mal funktioniert, aber auch nur weil er seinen Partner* jedes Mal als Tier wieder fand. Zu schwach um seine menschliche Form beizubehalten. Die letzten Male brachte er nicht mal ein Wort heraus, trank nur das was Misono ihn runter zwang und schlief sofort wieder ein. Keine 5 Minuten später wieder zu dem wehrlosen Tier werdend.

Am dritten Tag lässt das Große Sorge in Misono frei und er ist kurz davor Mahiru anzurufen, um Kuros Hilfe zu verlangen, würde er sich nicht an dessen Worte erinnern."Der Glückliche."

So sehr er Hilfe erhalten will, ist die Wut doch zu groß und er legt das Handy immer weg, bevor er überhaupt den Kontakt gewählt hat.

Das sollten leider nicht seine einzigen Sorgen bleiben.

Misono war gerade fertig damit den Kindern ihre Gutenachtgeschichte vor zu lesen. Sie alle sind ruhig in ihren Betten versammelt und versuchen den Schlaf zu finden, den Misono auch für sich wünscht. Behutsam schließt er die Tür hinter sich und ist versucht an der zu Boden zu rutschen. Er ist so müde. Die letzten Tage haben seinen Körper mehr abverlangt als er zu geben will. Am besten er nennt es heute eine frühe Nacht und geht schlafen. Sich selbst zu nickend, drückt er sich von der Tür ab und setzt einen Schritt nach vorne.

Zu seinem Schreck erreicht sein Fuß nie den Boden. Stattdessen beginnt seine Umgebung zu kippen, bis sie ihn in einer waagrechten Position begrüßt. Schmerzen schießen seine Schläfen hoch.

"Wa --?" Mehr Worte verlassen seine Kehle nicht, bevor Dunkelheit seine Sicht hinauf schwirrt und alles schwarz wird ...

_"Was ... passiert?"  
Sein Kopf ..._

_"Mis ..!"  
Er ist so müde _

_"Gehts es .. ihm ... ?"  
Wieso ... ist alles so schwarz?_

_"... sono!"  
Diese Stimme._

_"Auf!"  
Er kann sie kaum hören_

_"Wach ..."  
Was verlangt sie von ihm?_

_"Wach auf!"  
Aber er ist doch wach ..._

_"Bitte ...!"  
Dabei ist er so .. so müde ...._

Als Misono sein Bewusstsein wieder findet, liegt er auf der Couch in seinem Wohnzimmer. Dunkelheit und Schwindel ziehen seine Sicht entlang, Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung seine Glieder. Das schlimmste daran ist, dass er keine Ahnung hat, wie er hierher gekommen ist. Stöhnend hebt er die Hand und legt sie auf seinen Kopf. Eine Migräne beginnt sich zu formen, die er mit leichten Bewegungen weg zu massieren versucht. Es klappt nicht. Ein weiterer Laut entflieht seiner Kehle, während er sich langsam aufsetzt.

"Mahiru meinte du sollst nicht aufstehen."

Der plötzliche Laut lässt Misono hochfahren. Blitzschnell findet sein Blick den Ursprung. Eine kleine schwarze Katze, die es sich auf seinen Beinen gemütlich gemacht hat. Jegliche davor dagewesen Sorge ist vergessen, als sich Misonos Blick verdunkelt.

Prompt schwingt er die Beine über die Couch und drückt sich leicht vor. Die Katze auf sich ignoriert er eiskalt, als er sich erhebt. Erschrocken maunzt diese und versucht Halt zufinden, als ihre Welt kippt. Es misslingt und sie landet auf den Boden.

Das selbe Schicksal wäre Misono sicher ein zweites Mal widerfahren. Schwarze Punkte schiessen aus dem Nichts hoch, in letzter Sekunde lässt er seine Beine locker und sinkt zurück in seine Sitzende Position. Sein Atem ist schwer.

"Wie grausam ..." Wieder in voller Größe setzt Kuro sich auf und reibt seinen Kopf, von dem die Kapuze gefallen ist. "... du hast keine Ahnung wie man mit Katzen umgeht ..."

"Und du hast keine Ahnung wie man mit seinen Geschwistern umgeht!", schießt Misono wütend zurück, die Augen aufeinander gedrückt, um die Übelkeit zu unterdrücken, die seine Kehle trocknet.

Kuro erwidert nichts. Misono soll es recht sein. In seinen Schwindel verloren, entgehen ihm so viele Details, würde nicht eines davon den Raum betreten.

"Misono!" Die bersorgte Stimme Mahirus lässt Misonos Augen wieder aufschnappen. Der braunhaarige Junge kommt ihn mit einem Glas Wasser entgegen gelaufen und kniet sich vor ihn hin, sobald er sie erreicht.

"Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass er wach ist, Kuro? ... Kuro?" Zum ersten Mal seit dem er den Raum betreten hat, blickt Mahiru zu seinem Partner, welcher wie erstarrt auf dem Boden hockt. "Kuro?", fragt er ein drittes Mal dieses Mal sanfter. Ohne Antwort steht die Katze auf. "Wo willst du hin, hey!"

"Ich weiß wann ich unerwünscht bin." Damit verlässt er das Zimmer einen ziemlich Konflikten Mahiru zurücklassend, zumindest bis er die Wut in Misonos Blick sieht und versteht auf was die Katze hinaus will.

"Misono.", versucht er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu legen. Der kleine Junge reagiert sofort.

"Shirota. Was machst du hier? Was-?" Er unterbricht sich als sein Körper nachgibt und er sich nach hinten lehnen muss.

"Trink zuerst mal was, Misono!" Ehe er sich versieht, hat er ein Glas in der Hand und macht einen Schluck der klaren Flüssigkeit. Woah, wenn sich Lily jedesmal so fühlt, wenn ich ihn etwas zu trinken-

"Lily." Misono stellt das Glas weg. Beruhigend legt Mahiru ihm eine Hand aufs Knie.

"Schläft bestimmt noch. Sorg dich zuerst um dich." Misonos Stirn legt sich in Falten.

Was-?

"Du bist zusammengebrochen." Stumm klappt Misonos Mund wieder zu. "Marie war bei uns. Sie hat ein lautes Geräusch gehört und hatte Angst. Sie wollte zuerst Lily wecken, aber dann hat sie dein Handy gesehen und uns angerufen."

Jetzt kann sogar ein Kind besser mit einem Telefon umgehen als er. Selbst wenn ihn der Fakt peinlich sein sollte, hat die Röte in seinem Gesicht einen ganz anderen Grund. Er ist zusammengebrochen? Drei Tage auf sich alleine gestellt und schon bricht er zusammen? Das ist alles was er erreichen kann? Seine Hände werden zu Fäusten, während sich seine Stirn zusammen zieht. Seinen Inneren Kampf spürend spricht Mahiru weiter.

"Ich bin echt wütend auf dich weißt du? Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst anrufen, wenn es dir zuviel wird!"

"Ich-"

"Ich habe nicht daran gezweifelt, dass du dich um Lily kümmern kannst, aber du solltest in erster Linie in der Lage sein auf dich selbst zu achten. Vergib mir die Frage, aber hast du in letzter Zeit etwas gegessen?" Die Röte verstärkt sich. Es ist zwar wahr, dass er außer einpaar Früchten gefastet hat, aber-

"Wann bist du heute aufgestanden?" Julie hatte einen Alptraum er musste um 5 Uhr-

"Hast du dich überhaupt um 9 schlafen lassen?" Er konnte nicht-

"Wann hast du das letzte Mal-"

"Er wird nicht besser!" Die Worte erbeben aus Misono bevor er sie stoppen kann. Sein Körper bebt, tief atmet er durch und lässt den Kopf sinken. "Egal was ich tue, Lily geht es nicht besser ..."

Mitfühlend seufzt Mahiru und fährt sich durchs Haar, bevor er Misonos Hände in seine nimmt. Langsam hebt der lila Blick sich und verliert sich in braunen Tiefen.

"Ich verstehe, dass du dir Sorgen machst, aber du musst auch verstehen, dass du auf dich aufpassen musst. Wer soll sich um Lily kümmern, wenn nicht du?" Daran hat Misono gar nicht gedacht. Das schlechte Gewissen beginnt in ihm hoch zusteigen. "Red dir jetzt bloss nichts ein. Wütend war ich auch gar nicht, ich wollte nur, dass du nachdenkst."

Das lässt Misono auf huffen. "Shirota, du Tölpel."

"Und da ist unser Misono wieder." Der Junge verdreht die Augen. "Am besten wir halten ihn wach indem wir ihn endlich etwas zu essen geben."

Behutsam hilft Mahiru dem Jüngeren auf die Beine und stützt den, als er den Halt verliert, sich langsam Richtung Küche begebend.

"Warte ich sollte nach Lily sehen-"

"Kuro tut das bestimmt gerade."

Abfällig zischt Misono. "Wieso sollte er?"

"Weil er sich sorgt, auch wenn es nicht so aussieht. Er ist ihm nicht egal." Und Mahiru würde nie lügen. Wer es einfach mag, macht es nicht kompliziert, indem er lügt. Misono bleibt ruhig. Beinahe fühlt er sich schlecht über sein Kommentar vorhin, beinahe. "Und jetzt lass mich dich bekochen. Nach einer Suppe fühlst du dich sicher besser."

"Suppe? Ich bin nicht krank."

"Na und? Sie ist einfach und unkompliziert."

Die Worte entlocken ihm ein Lächeln.

~ Alice in the garden ~

Wie recht Mahiru hat, gibt Misono erst zu, als sie die Küche erreicht haben und er artig bei dessen großen Tisch platz genommen hat. Alleine der Anblick der frischen Zutaten, die Mahiru aus seinem Kühlschrank zaubert (Ehrlich er wusste nicht mal dass die Hälfte davon drinnen ist) lässt seinen Magen aufjaulen. Mahiru kommentiert dies mit einem triezenden Lächeln und bedeutsamen Blick. Stolz räuspert Misono sich und schlägt die Beine übereinander.  
Es vergehen einpaar Minuten der Stille, in der Mahiru anfängt etwas Gemüse zu schneiden. Nach der ersten Karotte die er in den Topf wirft, steht Misono neben ihn.

"Gibt es ein Problem?" Misono schüttelt den Kopf und stützt sich mit den Ellenbogen an der Platte ab, den Blick nicht von Mahirus Händen nehmend.

Misstrauisch hebt dieser eine Augenbraue und beginnt weiter zu schneiden. Dazwischen drinnen linst er immer wieder in die Richtung des Alicein, um dessen Gesichtsausdrücke zu verfolgen. Der Konflikte Ausdruck, die zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, wie er sich auf die Lippe beißt. Sein ganzer Körper schreit mit einer Frage, die der stolze Junge, der Röte auf seinen Wangen zu urteilen, nicht äußern will.

"Mi-"

"Shirota, ich verlange von dir, dass du mir beibringst, wie man eine Suppe macht."

Überrascht binzelt dieser. Misono räuspert sich. "Ich meine ... bitte?"

"Äh .. klar ... ich bring es dir gerne einmal bei."

"Ich meine jetzt. Bring es mir jetzt bei. Ich will es jetzt können."

"Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist. Du bist umgekippt, wenn dir beim Schneiden schwindlig wird ..." Mahiru verstummt, als er das Feuer in den Lila Irisen sieht. Ein eiserner Wille flammt in den Tiefen wieder. Der Wunsch etwas zu tun. Da hilft wohl kein Argument. "Nimm dir ein Brett und ein Messer. Schneid nur soviel wie du schaffst."

Gewillt nickt der Jüngere und folgt den Anweisungen. Anfangs ist es schwer für ihn den richtigen Beginn zu finden. Er schneidet schief, zu groß, zu unsicher und verfehlt öfters sein Ziel, aber durch Mahirus langsame und sanfte Erklärung beginnt er langsam stabiler zu werden. Beide fallen in einem angenehmen Rhythmus, der von leiser Konversation begleitet wird.

"Du sagtest vorhin Lily geht es nicht besser, Darf ich fragen unter was er leidet?"

"Ich weiß nicht.", fängt Misono an und schiebt seine Würfel in den Topf, die nächste Rübe nehmend. "Als das Fieber begann, hat er noch mit mir geredet. Mittlerweile bringt er keinen Ton mehr raus." Die Klinge schneidet durch die feine Haut. "Er schläft den ganzen Tag, wenn ich ihn wecke nur um ihn etwas Wasser oder Tee zu bringen, danach schläft er sofort wieder ein. Er hat seit Tagen nichts gegessen. ich wollte ihn ja zuerst mein Blut geben, aber ..." Den Satz offen lassend, schweift der Junge ab. Mehr muss er auch nicht sagen, Mahiru versteht. Blut ist womöglich nicht die Lösung für alles. Inder selben Sekunde dämmert es dem Jungen.

"Deshalb die Suppe. Du willst sie Lily geben." Ein Nicken.

"Ich wollte ihm gestern schon eine machen, aber ... es ging nicht gut aus." Selbst wenn es peinlich ist, dass zu zu geben. Mahiru lächelt.

"Verstehe." Danach werden sie wieder still. "Ich bin mir sicher Lily ist dir dankbar für alles was du tust. Du gibst gut auf ihn acht, Misono."

Das Kompliment lässt den Alicein erstarren, ein leises: "Das hoffe ich auch. Er bringt mir nichts als Ärger ein.", verlässt seine Lippen. Dennoch reicht ein Blick in die großen lila Augen, um Mahiru zu bestätigen, dass er nur mit einpaar Worten des guten Gedankens das richtige getan hat.

~ Alice in the garden ~

Nachdem die beiden die Suppe fertig gestellt haben, wird Misono gezwungen sie unter Mahirus Beaufsichtigung zu essen. Natürlich genehmigt sich letzteres selbst einen Happen und beobachtete den kleinen Alicein auf irgendein Anzeichen der Übelkeit.

Ein weiterer Grund warum er die Suppe ausgesucht hat. Wenn man seinen Körper eine geraume Zeit Nahrung verweigert oder weniger isst, kann es verkommen, dass er zu schwere Dinge verstoßt. Eine Suppe ist da perfekt. Flüssig, leicht zu schlucken und zu verdauen und trotzdem angereichert mit wertvollen Gemüse und Mineralstoffen.

Zu seiner Erleichterung verträgt Misono sie nicht nur, sondern bekommt auch vor Freude glitzernde Augen, sobald er sie schmeckt. Mahiru ist ein fantastischer Koch und er hat dabei geholfen so etwas gutes zu stande zu bringen! Ihr Essen ist erfüllt mit leiser Konversation.

"Wo sind die Bediensteten? Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass du wirklich ganz alleine bist." - "Urlaub."

"Was ist mit den Kindern?" - "Sie kommen einpaar Tage ohne Blut aus. Im Notfall würde Lily ihnen etwas geben, im jetzigen Fall wäre es wohl meine Aufgabe. Mal sehen was morgen bringt."

"Wart ihr in der Bibliothek?" - "Nein, wir wollten auf euch warten."

"Was ist mit Marie?" - "Sie hat sich große Sorgen gemacht, aber wir konnten sie beruhigen und ins Bett schicken. Sie kümmert sich sehr um dich."

"Und-" Ein Ruck geht durch Misonos Körper als dieser nach vorne fällt. Damit schon gerechnet, fasst Mahiru nach vorne und hält ihn bei den Schultern fest, bevor seine Gesicht unschönen Kontakt mit Tisch und Porzellan macht. "Ugh ..."

"Es ist 21 Uhr." , erklärt Mahiru, auf Misonos verwirrten Blick. Er verdreht die Augen. Shirota hat von seinen Platz genauestens die Uhr auf der Wand in Sicht gehabt.

"Ich schaffe es schon bis 22." Mit den Worten wischt er Shirotas Hände von sich und steht auf, um die leere Schüssel in die Spüle zu stehlen und eine frische rauszuholen, um dort erneut etwas der Flüssigkeit reinzufühlen.

"Uh-Uh.", ist Mahirus einzige Antwort.

Er steht auf und folgt dem sturen Alicein die Treppen hoch. Vor der Tür bleibt er stehen. Sie ist nur angelehnt, der Beweis dafür, dass Kuro wirklich hier ist. Behutsam wird sie aufgestoßen und das Bild was sich ihnen bietet, würde jeden das Herz aufgehen lassen.

Auf dem großen Bett getaucht in Dunkelheit und dem schwachen Schimmer einer einzelnen Kerze auf den Nachttisch, liegt eine schwarze Katze. Fest zusammengerollt, beschützt sie etwas was grad und grad in ihrer Mitte Platz hat. Dieses etwas ist der kleine schwarz, pinke Schmetterling dessen Flügel im Licht aufschimmern.

"Er ist kleiner.", bemerkt Mahiru leise. Die Augen nicht von seiner Katze nehmend, beobachten sie wie diese langsam den Kopf hebt.

Kuro gähnt in ihre richtung und schleckt mit seiner rauen Zunge leicht über die Spitze der schwarzen Flügel in einen sanften Versuch deren Besitzer zu wecken. Misono seufzt warm und stellt die Suppe ab, bevor er die Hand ausstreckt um Kuro hinter den Ohren zu kraulen.

"Danke."

Dafür dass du gekommen bist.  
Dass du deinen Bruder nicht im Stich lässt.  
Dass du diesen Wärme schenkst.  
Danke, dass du deinen Bruder nicht verlässt.

"Aber seine Flügel sind empfindlich."

Den Blick den er von Kuro bekommt, schreibt er als ein sarkastisches "Ach wirklich?" ab.

"Was ich sagen will ist, so weckst du ihn nicht auf."

Stattdessen hebt er die Katze leicht an und drückt sie Mahiru in die Hand. Danach fasst er zum Wasserglas am Nachttisch und befeuchtet seine Finger, bevor er sich vor die Matratze kniet. Er streckt sie dem Insekt hin und wartet. Mahiru wechselt einen verblüfften Blick mit Kuro aus, bis sich die Fühler des Schmetterlings bewegen.

"Was gibt er ihm?", flüstert Mahiru, der nicht gesehen hat, in was Misonos Finger getaucht sind. "Ist es Blut?"

Es wäre ein leichtes sich den Finger am Rand eines kaputten Glases aufzuschneiden. Kuro schüttelt den Kopf. Er springt aus Mahirus Arm und wird zum Mensch. Gebeugt steht er vor dem Nachttisch und tunkt seine Finger in das Glas. Die klare Flüssigkeit betrachtend, schleckt er sie von seinem Finger.

"Zuckerwasser.", antwortet er dann.

"Zuckerwasser.", echot Mahiru ungläubig.

Stumm nickt Kuro. "Zuckerwasser."

Sein Eve blinzelt. Er wusste ja dass Schmetterlinge gerne Nektar oder Saft zu sich nehmen, aber ... im Grunde genommen sehen ihre Vampire nur aus wie Tiere und sind es nicht hundertprozentig.

"Würdest du auch Katzenfutter essen, wenn ich es dir vorsetze?" Der anklagende Blick ist alles was er als Antwort braucht. "Nur ein Scherz."

In derselben Sekunde in der er verteidigend die Hände hebt, erfüllt ein heller Schein das Zimmer. Sobald er sich legt, ist der Schmetterling verschwunden und eine kränkliche Gestalt nimmt ihren Platz ein. Mahiru schluckt. Misono hat nicht übertrieben als er meinte Lily würde nicht gut aussehen.

Dessen sonst gesunde Haut ist blass und fahl. Schweiß klebt ihm die blonden Haare ins Gesicht und lässt seine Wangen aufscheinen. Die einzige Farbe auf denen ist ein roter Ton, der erschreckender Weise mehr auffällt als seine blutroten Augen. Benebelt gehen diese aus halbgeöffneten Liedern förmlich durch sie durch. Glasig und unfokusiert, bis Misono aufsteht um das Wasserglas vom Nachttisch zu nehmen.

"Mi ..." Der rote Blick weicht nicht vom Jungen. " ...sono."

Überrascht lässt dieser beinahe das Glas fallen. Das sind die ersten Worte die der Vampir seit zwei Tagen gemurmelt hat.

"Wenn hast du den sonst erwartet?", schnappt Misono, selbst wenn der übliche Biss fehlt. "Mahiru und Kuro sind auch da."

Nun geht der rote Blick zu den Beiden. Stumm bewegen sich seine Lippen zu einer Frage.

"Spar deine Kraft und trink lieber.", hilft der junge Alicein seinem Servamp dabei langsame Schlucke zu machen. "Sie haben ihre Hilfe angeboten. Ich konnte schlecht Nein sagen, wenn sie schon so darum betteln." Nachdem das Glas leer ist, stellt Misono es wieder ab und fühlt die Stirn des Kranken.

"Sie werden eine größere Hilfe sein als ich ..." Er lässt seine Hand wieder fallen und sieht weg.

Konflikt in den Augen sieht Lily so aus als würde er antworten wollen, jedoch ist alles was er zustande bringt ein Nicken und schwaches Lächeln. Es war zur Aufmunterung gemeint, dennoch senken sich Misonos Schultern in einer geschlagenen Geste. Für ihn ist es so, als wäre seine Niederlage eingestanden worden. Mahiru kann einfach nicht mit ansehen, wie leicht der Junge sich aufgibt.

"Wir haben Suppe!", ruft er so wie aus dem Nichts, sogar Kuro sieht ihn schief an. "Misono hat sie gekocht!" Hände legen sich auf Misonos Schultern und drücken den Jungen noch weiter vor. "Nur für dich!"

"Shirota-!", protestiert der tobend und versucht den Jungen von sich zu drücken, würden nicht-

"'an ... ke ... Mis ... ono." -die schwachen Worte zu ihm gelangen und ihn erröten lassen.

"Kein Problem.", räuspert der sich und wendet den Blick ab. "Ich dachte du würdest sie brauchen ... so wie du aussiehst."

Innerlich seufzt Mahiru darüber wie verbissen Misono versucht sich keine Zuneigung anmerken zu lassen.

"Du ...", versucht Lily zu antworten. " siehst auch ... aus ... müde"

"Ist er auch.", antwortet dieses Mal Kuro. "Er kümmert sich tag und Nacht um dich."

Selbst wenn es die Wahrheit ist, ist es nicht dass was seinen Mund verlassen sollte. Insbesonderes nach dem sich Schuld in Lilys Augen bildet. Schnell steigt Mahiru der Katze auf den Fuß und redet sich mit hektischen Handbewegungen raus.

"Aber er vernachlässigt sich selbst natürlich nicht und geht jetzt artig schlafen! Schaut auf die Uhr kurz vor 10! Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du umkippst! Gute Nacht, Lily! Kuro hilft dir bei der Suppe. Ich wünsche dir gute Besserung!"

Mahiru verbeugt sich leicht und zieht Misono zu sich, nachdem der Lilys Hände gedrückt hat. "Iss die Suppe und schlafe dann weiter. Kuro geht bald wieder." Ein deutsamer Blick in dessen Richtung. "Werd schnell besser, Lily."

Der Satz echot im Raum, während die Eves den Rückzug antreten, die Türe hinter sich schließend. Kurz darauf lässt Lily sein Gesicht in die Hände fallen. Er sagt nichts. Kein Trietzen, keine Beruhigung, nicht mal ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Die Krankheit muss ihn hart getroffen haben.

"Ich habe dich noch nie so neben der Spur erlebt." Lilys Antwort besteht aus einem erschöpften Huffen.

"Kriegst du überhaupt mit was los ist?" Lily schüttelt den Kopf.

Es ist alles verschwommen. Er kann keine klaren Gedanken erfassen. Er versteht dass er krank ist und weiß noch, dass Misono ihn befohlen hat zu rasten, aber alles was dazwischen passiert ist, liegt in einem Schleier. Er kann sich an einzelne Gesprächsfetzen erinnern, Misonos besorgte Augen, Wasser, aber sonst?

Verstehend nickt Kuro und bleibt ruhig. Anfangs nicht wirklich wissend, was er sagen soll. Dann sinkt die Matratze leicht ein und eine Hand legt sich auf Lilys Arm. Plötzlich fällt es dem Jüngeren viel leichter zu atmen. Sobald er das bemerkt, schiebt er Kuros Hand weg.

"Hör auf ... " Sogar das Reden ist einfacher. "Du teilst ... Kraft mit mir."

Kuro zuckt mit den Schultern. "Ich hab reichlich."

"Du wirst dich ... anstecken ... wenn ... dein Dschinn in Nähe ... von meinen ..,"

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das so funktioniert.", antwortet Kuro gähnend.

Heiser kichert Lily, es klingt wie ein Husten. "Ich würde ... lieber nicht raus finden ..."

"Deine Entscheidung.", entfernt sich Kuro wieder. Allein zufrieden damit, dass sein Bruder durch seine Anwesenheit wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen kann.Dann fällt sein Blick auf die Suppe, die er langsam anhebt.

"Aber der Kleine hat Recht. Du bist eine Qual ... was man nicht alles für seine kleinen Brüder tut ..."

Er hebt den Löffel und bläst leicht darauf, um das Gebräu abzukühlen, bevor er es sich in den Mund steckt. Nicht schlecht. Danach tut er dasselbe nochmal, nur das er den Löffel dieses Mal in Lilys Richtung hält. Das Problem dabei ist, dass dieser ihn nicht ansieht.

"Lil?"

"Wie ... fühlt ... Misono ..? Er ist ... ganz alleine."

Kuro seufzt erschöpft und lässt den Löffel zurück in die Schüssel sinken. Was für eine Qual. Wieso muss sich einer immer um den Anderen sorgen? Sowohl Lily als auch Misono sollten auf sich selbst achten und nicht auf den Anderen, wobei- sein Blick fällt auf die Tür hinter der noch die Schatten Mahirus und Misonos fallen. Würde er es anders tun?

Sowie er Mahiru kennt, würde er alles für seine Gesundheit tun und selbst wenn er es genießen würde, irgendwann würde er sich Gedanken darum machen, ob sein Eve nicht zuviel für ihn tut und sich selbst sausen lässt. Was wiederum dessen eigenen Entscheidung wäre mit deren Konsequenz er leben müsste. Es ist nicht sein Platz sich zu sorgen. Leider kann man das Gefühl selbst dann nicht ausschalten, wenn man weiß dass es fehl am Platze ist.

"Keine Ahnung ... hab ihn erst heute gesehen ... er ist anstrengend .. braust zu leicht auf." Nicht gerade die Antwort auf die Lily gehofft hat. "Nyahh ... Ich werd nicht lügen ... er treibt sich zu hart an ... aber er macht es gut ... für nen Bastard-chan zumindest."

Lily kichert leise, dann wird er nüchtern und zieht die Decke weiter zu sich. "Dabei sollte ... ich mich um ... ihn kümmern."

"Das läuft nicht so und du weißt es." Lily hebt verunsichert den Blick. "Für was ist ein Eve da?"

Es klingt wie eine Frage, zur selben Zeit scheint es auch bloß so als würde Kuro mit sich selbst reden.

"Sie geben Befehle, wir befolgen sie. Wir geben ihnen Stärke und nehmen ihr Blut. Sie geben uns einen Namen und einen Platz - wir geben ihnen Gesellschaft und Zuverlässigkeit. Eine Eve trägt die Verantwortung für uns, sowie wir sie für uns selbst tragen. Eve und Servamp leben voneinander und füreinander. Eine ewig währender Kreislauf des Nehmens und Gebens. Wir beschützen unsere Eves, weil sie unser Schwachpunkt sind und doch sind sie zurselben Zeit genau das was uns Stark macht. Verstehst du was ich sage? Du lebst nicht für deinen Eve alleine, er lebt auch für dich. Es gibt kein du solltest dich um ihn kümmern. Ihr kümmert euch umeinander. Deshalb besteht unser Bündniss."

Sprachlos blinzelt Lily erst einige Male, bis ein warmes Lächeln den Weg auf sein Lächeln findet.

"Du sagst ... dass er... die Chance haben soll ... auf mich zu achten ...?"

"Was ne Qual ... was den sonst? Selbst wenn du nicht mehr von ihm verlangst ... verlangt er mehr von sich ... wenn er glaubt dir etwas geben zu müssen ... lass ihn."

Obwohl es Sinn ergibt, ist Lily nicht zufrieden. Misono ist ihm nichts schudlig. Er gibt ihn soviel indem er ihn überhaupt bei sich duldet. Indem er ihn ein Zuhause gibt, indem er sich sicher fühlt und sein kann wie er will. Lily hätte das Thema sicher auch angesprochen, würde ihm nicht eine Schüssel vors Gesicht gehalten werden.

"Denken ist überbewertet ... du hast die Chance den ganzen Tag zu schlafen ... ergreife sie. Bastard-chan hat Recht. Iss und schlafe ... werde besser ... sobald du gesund bist ... muss er sich nicht mehr sorgen ... oder?"

Leider stimmt das. Lily kann Misono erst die Last von den Schultern nehmen, wenn es ihm gut geht und zurzeit kann er nicht mal die Schüssel alleine halten, geschweige den für eine längere Zeit reden. Er fühlt jetzt schon wie sich seine Kehle zu verschließen droht. Schlussendlich war es größtenteils doch nur Kuros Anwesenheit, die ihn einen Teil seiner Kraft zurückgab. Erschöpft fallen seine Schultern, als sich ein Löffel in sein Sichtfeld bewegt.

"Und jetzt mach Ah!"

~ Alice in the garden ~

Während Lily und Kuro ihr eher einseitiges Gespräch führten, lehnen Mahiru und Misono an der Wand vor dem Zimmer.

"Denkst du es war eine gute Idee Kuro bei ihm zu lassen?"

"Ja. Ich denke es ist für beide gut. Kuro hat schlechte Erinerungen was seine Familie betrifft. Er fühlt sich schuldig. Es ist eine gute Chance diese wieder gut zu machen."

"Und Lily vermisst seine Brüder. Er versucht den Fakt zu überdecken, aber ich seh es ihm an."

So gesehen ist es also für beide die Chance sich Wärme und Glück zu spenden. Vielleicht besteht ja doch die Möglichkeit das sich alles zum Guten wendet. Denselben Gedanken im Kopf stoßt Mahiru Misono zart an.

"Du sagtest doch, dass er nicht mehr reden kann.", hummt Mahiru.

Misono lächelt kaum merklich. "Konnte er auch nicht."

"Achso." Mahiru lacht und legt Misono eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Indem Fall war es wohl dein Verdienst dass es ihm wieder möglich ist."

Ungläubig weiten sich die lila Irise. "Glaubst du wirklich?"

"Ja. Und jetzt halt dein Versprechen und ruh dich aus. Kuro kümmert sich um den Rest."

Unsicher blickt Misono ein letztes Mal zur Tür, bevor er nickt. Er hat getan was er kann.  
Zumindest für heute überlässt er den Rest Kuro .....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Nur zur Information, wenn ich das Wort Partner benutze, meine ich es im Sinne von Vertragspartner. Diese Story ist aus meiner Ansicht heraus Shippingfrei, natürlich kann jeder andere für sich selbst entscheiden, wie er Worte und Taten aufnimmt.
> 
> Für mich ist das Lustpaar wie eine Familie, weshalb ich ihre vertraute Interaktion und den Bund, der sie vereint so sehr liebe. Jeder Vamp hat eine andere und zur selben Zeit so gleiche Verbindung mit ihrem Eves, ich liebe es einfach auf die einzelnen Bündnisse einzugehen *o*


	3. Day 4 ~ Family and Forgivness

Das Strahlen der Sonne lässt Misono aus seinen Schlaf erwachen. Verschlafen gähnend reibt er sich über die Augen. Er blinzelt einpaar Mal, bevor er sich mit einen Seufzen zur Seite dreht. Er ist müde. So unfassbar müde. Selbst wenn er frisch aus seinem Schlaf erwacht ist, ist er erschöpft und spürt schon den Protest seiner Glieder, als er nur daran denkt aufzustehen. Mahiru hat Recht. Er hat sich zu hart angetrieben, aber daran kann man nichts ändern.

Sein Körper ist schwach. Jahrelang lebte er im Schutz seines Hauses, in seinem kleinen sicheren Garten. Einer heilen Welt in der nichts passieren kann. Damit ist schluss.  
Er wird sich nicht länger in seiner Sicherheit verschanzen, nicht wenn er aus ihr herausbrechen und sie anderen bescheren kann.

Den leichten Schwindel schluckend, dreht er sich vom Licht weg und sieht stattdessen auf die Uhr auf seinem Nachttisch. Seine Augen weiten sich. Hektisch schmeißt er die Decke von sich und greift nach der Uhr. 10 Uhr?! Das kann nicht sein! Unmöglich! Dabei hat er sicher gestellt die letzten Tage pünktlich um 6 aufzustehen!

In Windeseile hat der Junge sich umgezogen, bevor er aus der Tür eilt. Lilys Zimmer ist gleich neben an, er sollte-

"Oh, Misono! Ohayou!" Überrascht wirbelt der Junge herum. Vor ihm steht Mahiru mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand. "Ich wollte dir gerade einen Tee bringen und-"

"Shirota.", unterbricht Misono diesen harsch. "Was tust du hier?"

Nach allen was gestern geschehen ist, kann sich Misono noch genau daran erinnern Mahiru nachhause geschickt zu haben. Wieso ist er wieder hier?

Leicht beschämt kratzt sich Mahiru die Wange. "Ich konnte doch nicht ganz normal nachhause gehen." Nicht nachdem er gesehen hat, wie übermüdet der junge Alice ist. "Euer Haus ist so groß und es gibt soviel zu tun. Irgendjemand hat sich darum kümmern müssen und die einzige logische Lösung war-"

Ein aufgeweckter Schrei geht durch das Haus. Beide zucken zusammen. Horror spiegelt sich in Misonos Augen wieder, was hat Mahiru getan?! Während dieser entschuldigend den Kopf senkt.

"Es tut mir Leid, ich dachte wirklich du könntest etwas Hilfe gebrauchen! Zumindest beim Haus und bei den Kindern, du solltest dich nicht alleine um alles kümmern und nachdem ich ihn gefragt habe, ist er auch noch dazu gekommen und-"

"Mahiru, was hast du angestellt?", empört Misono sich rasend vor Wut. Mit komplizierten Gesten will Mahiru es erklären, bis er tief ausatmet und lächelt.

"Es ist am einfachsten, wenn ich es dir einfach zeige!" Damit nimmt er das Handgelenk des Kleineren und zieht diesen mit sich. Mit dem was danach folgt, hat Misono keineswegs gerechnet.

Angefangen beim Haus, bei dem sogar die von Misono leicht verwüstete Küche wieder glänzt, bis hin zum Garten, den sie durchqueren müssen, um zum Abteil der Kinder zu gelangen. Der Wind ist kalt und Misono fröstelt leicht, doch wird er von der Neugier, was ihn jetzt erwarten soll, angetrieben. Sobald er das Abteil betritt tönt ihn schon Gelächter entgegen - ausgelassene Rufe und Kinderschritte. Der Grund ist schnell auszumachen.

Inmitten der glücklichen Kinder steht niemand geringeres als Licht Jekylland Todoroki. Der weltbekannte Pianist mit nüchternen Gesichtsausdruck und glitzernden Auftreten. Im Moment hat er eine Hand in die Luft gestreckt und anmutig das Kinn gehoben.

"Ein Engel!", echot der letzte Teil seines Standardsatzes und die Kinder quietschen.

"Engel! Engel!"

"Lass mich auf deinen Schultern reiten, Engel!"

"Spiel uns was vor!"

"Kannst du singen? Wir mögen Gesang!"

"Nein, lass uns spielen!"

Von allen Seiten strömen die kleinen Stimmen auf ihn zu. Sie scheinen Licht, dem die Aufmerksamkeit gar nichts ausmacht, wahrlich zu verehren. Ohne Argumente hebt er zwei der Kinder auf und lässt sie auf seinen Schultern sitzen. Quietschend halten diese sich fest und beginnen zu jubeln.

"Du hast Licht und Lawle- ich meine - Hyde geholt?!", beschwert Misono sich flüsternd. Mahiru zuckt zusammen und nickt leicht. Er würde auch sicher antworten, wenn nicht zur selben Zeit künstlerische Worte aus der anderen Hälfte des Raumes strömen würden.

"Die Zeit ist aus den Fugen! Oh verfluchte Schicksalstücken! Das ich jemals geboren ward, um sie zurecht zu rücken!"

Dramatische Posen und weite Gesten folgen Lawless Worten wegen dem Einmann-stück welches er vorspielt, bei dem er gelegentlich eines der Kinder an der Hand nimmt, um es zum mitmachen zu bewegen.

Sie sind alle so glücklich. Misonos Herz geht auf. Selbst wenn er von der Anwesenheit des Gier Paares nicht begeistert ist, hat er alleine nicht die Macht alle Kinder auf einmal zu beschäftigen und das mit so lebhaften Aufgaben. Nach kurzer Zeit schon aus der Puste sind Lieder, Geschichten und etwas Spielen alles mit dem er dienen kann. Etwas was die Kinder nicht stört, wenn man der Reaktion glauben kann, die sie haben, sobald sie Misono erblicken.

"Großer Bruder, Misono!"

"Komm spiel mit uns!"

"Wir haben dich vermisst!"

"Du hast so nette Freunde!"

Ihre zwei Entertainer für den Moment vergessen, versammeln sie sich um den jungen Alice, ziehen an dessen Hosenbein, nehmen seine Hände und grinsen ihn breit an. Atemlos kichert dieser und legt ihnen eine Hand auf den Kopf. Sein Blick findet den von Licht, welcher ihn kurz zu nickt. Danach seufzt Licht erleichtert aus. Auch Hyde lässt sich auf den Boden fallen. Selbst wenn sein Gesicht Erschöpfung ausstrahlt, funkeln seine Augen vor Freude.

"Da kommt der Kleine zurück und schon sind wir vergessen, was Lich-tan?"

"Tu nicht so, als wärst du nicht aus der Puste gekommen, blöder Igel."

"Hehe~ Ich doch nicht!", verschränkt er die Arme hinterm Kopf.

Kopfschüttelnd wendet Misono den Blick ab.

"Habt ihr schön gespielt?", fragt er die Kinder lieber.

"Uh-Uh! Der Engel ist so hübsch! Und Lilys Bruder so lustig! Er kennt ganz viele Geschichten."

"Das freut mich."

"Ich freue mich schon wenn Lily wieder gesund ist und sie auch hören kann!"  
Das würde ihn auch freuen.

"Hey!", ertönt da Hyde quengelnd. "Ich bin hier um zu spielen! Wieso krieg ich keine Aufmerksamkeit!"

"Schweig, Dämon!" Ein gezielter Tritt lässt Lawless eine Drehung machen.

"Itai, Engelchen!", jammert er und wird schmollend zum Igel. Das süße Aussehen bringt ihn Zusatzpunkte ein, durch die sich die meisten Kinder bei ihm versammeln, um seine weichen Stacheln zu streicheln. Des Igels Antwort ist leises Quietschen und wohliges Schnurren. Wenigstens einer zieht seinen Vorteil aus der Situation.

Misono hufft und lehnt sich gegen die Wand. Sofort finden ihn die besorgten Blicke Mahirus, Julies und Maries. Letzteren fährt er durchs Haar und schubst sie leicht vor.

"Geht ihr nur spielen." Sie wirken unsicher, verabschieden sich aber als Licht ihnen eine Hand entgegen streckt. Freudig ergreifen sie diese und spielen weiter.

"Misono-?", fragt Mahiru und streckt eine Hand in dessen Richtung aus. Misono schlägt sie abwehrend weg.

"Licht-san, Hyde-san." Beide blicken hoch. "Ich habe euch nicht um Hilfe gebeten."  
Seine Stimme klingt kalt. Lichts Augen verengen sich und Hyde setzt zu protestieren an, bis Misonos Tonfall zehn Oktaven sanfter wird.

"Deswegen danke ich euch auch."  
Denn obwohl er zu stur war, um einzusehen, dass er nicht alles alleine schaffen kann, dass er sich auf andere verlassen sollte, sind sie dennoch gekommen.

Licht wendet den Blick ab und Hyde lächelt leicht. Weiter geht ihr Austausch nicht. Stattdessen meldet sich Mahiru wieder zu Wort.

"Gehen wir. Solang Licht-san und Hyde noch Energie haben, halten sie die Kinder sicher beschäftigt.", nickt der Braunhaarige zur Tür.

"Ich kann nicht. Es sind 4 Tage vergangen. Manche von ihnen müssen Hunger bekommen." Zärtlich streifen des Aliceins Fingerkuppen die Beuge seines Halses.

"Darum musst du dich nicht sorgen!", verneint Mahiru. "Darum haben wir uns schon gekümmert."

Mit 'Wir' meinte Mahiru Tetsu, dem es ja bekanntlich nichts ausmacht sogar in unnötigen Situation Hugh sein Blut zu geben und so gerne einpaar Tropfen gespendet hat. Misono weiß gar nicht wie er seine Dankbarkeit ausdrücken soll, als er den völlig ignorant auf dem Sofa sitzen sieht, Hugh in seiner Schoß, welcher den Fernseher anschreit.

"Das war ein Faul! Tetsu, der hat gefault!"

"Eindeutig.", bekräftigt dieser in keinerlei Hinsicht erschöpft wirkend.

"Sendagaya!", ruft Misono schon von Weitem und bleibt vor der Couch stehen. Nervös fummelt er an seinen Pullover-ärmeln herum, jeglichen Blickkontakt meidend. "Ich habe von deiner Tat gehört und fühle mich verpflichtet dir zu danken!"

"Oh, Chibi." Überrascht erfassen Tetsus blaue Augen ihn. "Du bist wach. Geht's dir gut?"

Die Wangen von 'Chibi' färben sich tiefrot.

"Nenn mich nicht Chibi! Ich bin älter als du! Nenn mich großer Bruder! Warte, nein! Darum geht es doch gar nicht! Sendagaya, du Idiot, Ich bedank mich gerade bei dir!", tobt Misono vor Wut.

"Ich weiß, sagtest du und jetzt frage ich dich wie es dir geht."

"Du könntest mich zumindest aussprechen lassen!"

"Ich-"

"Tetsu, lass der Wollusts Eve ausreden damit er ruhig wird! Ich höre nichts!", beschwert Hugh sich lautstark und lehnt sich weiter zum Bildschirm vor.

Tetsu nickt kurz und wartet mit einem erwartungsvollen Blick auf Misonos nächste Worte. Trotzig verschränkt der die Arme vor der Brust und linst zum Blonden. Es wäre unhöflich diesen nicht wenigstens anzusehen, wenn er ihm schon dankt.

"Ich danke dir dafür, dass du dich um Lilys Abkömmlinge gekümmert hast!"

"Sie hatten Hunger und ich habe ihnen was zum Essen gegeben. Ist doch logisch, dafür musst du dich nicht bedanken."

"Ich tu es aber nimm es wenigstens an!" Es dauert fünf Minuten bis die beiden ihre Diskussion beendet haben, nach der Misono sich auf das Sofa fallen lässt. Blöder Sendagaya mit seinen blödem einfachen Denken, der keinen Dank annehmen kann.

Zumindest hat ihm ihr Gespräch von seinen Sorgen abgelenkt. Aus irgendeinem Grund ist alleine die Anwesenheit des Blondens beruhigend. Seine unbekümmerte Einfachheit färbt ab. Entspannt sinken Misonos Schultern in die Polster hinter sich. Gedankenlos beobachtet er das Spiel auf dem Bildschirm, den Blonden der Hugh mit einer Hand auf seiner Schoss festhält, während der aufgeregt auf uns ab springt und Flüche in Richtung der Spieler wirft.

Das Schauspiel wird noch besser, als Mahiru aus der Küche zurückkommt und den Vampir ausschimpft, welcher anscheinend die Aufgabe hatte in der Zwischenzeit die sich am Tisch befindende Schüssel an Kartoffeln zu schälen, die der junge Alice erst jetzt bemerkt. Stets eine Ausrede parat, ist Mahiru bald am Ende seiner Geduld. Mit einen freundlichen Lächeln richtung Misonos rät er dem zu einer entspannenden Dusche, bevor sie sich ihren letzten Ziel widmen. Schwer zu erraten, welches dieses ist, nachdem Kuro als einziges fehlt.

Dennoch nimmt Misono Mahirus Ratschlag zu Herzen und gönnt sich ein entspannendes Bad. Das heiße Wasser an seiner Haut, welches Schmutz und Müdigkeit weg zuwaschen scheint. Der Dampf, der seine Atemwege reinigt und die Wärme die ihn umgibt. So viele Angenehme Sensationen umgeben ihn und lassen ihn einfach abschalten.

Erst eine halbe Stunde später, findet Misono die Motivation die Wanne zu verlassen und kehrt zurück in seinen warmen Pulli. Es war nur ein halber Tag den er ruhiger angegangen ist, und doch fühlt er sich frischer als die ganze Woche davor. Mit der neuen Energie ist es ihm sicher möglich Lily dasselbe fühlen zu lassen. Den Gedanken bei diesem entschließt er sich dessen Zimmer aufzusuchen.

Wie er es erwartet hat, liegen Schmetterling und Katze eng beieinander in der Mitte des großen Bettes. Auf dem Nachttisch steht ein Glas mehr als gestern und eine Packung an Tabletten. Mahiru hat nicht übertrieben als er sagte, dass Kuro weiß was er tut.

Leicht lächelnd streicht Misono der schwarzen Katze über den Kopf.

_"Nachdem du fertig geduscht hast, können wir nach Lily sehen. Am besten wir bleiben etwas bei ihm. Wer weiß, vielleicht tut ihm deine Anwesenheit ja gut."_

Mahirus frühere Worte gehen ihn durch den Kopf. Ohne viel darüber nachzudenken, legt er sich auf die Seite der Matratze, die nicht von Kuro beansprucht wird. Weit genug von den Tieren entfernt, um ihnen nicht ausversehen, weh zutun, aber nah genug dran um leicht über die Spitzen der seidenen Flügel zu fahren.

"Hast du es mitbekommen, Lily?", fragt Misono sacht. "Deine Brüder sind hier. Sie machen sich Sorgen." Er lässt seine Hand sinken und kuschelt sich in die Kissen unter sich. "Werd ... bald wieder gesund ... ja?"

Ein Gähnen verlässt seine Lippen. Mahiru sagte er soll hier bleiben und er ist so müde. Selbst wenn er die Kontrolle nicht gerne anderen überlässt, vertraut er darauf dass sein Freunde wissen, was sie tun. Es ist ja auch nicht für lange. 5 Minuten höchstens. In dieser Zeit werden sie schon nichts anstellen können.

Kurz darauf fallen seine Augen zu und sein Bewusstsein verabschiedet sich im Wissen nicht alleine zu sein ...

~ Alice in the garden ~

Überraschenderweise ist es Stunden später nicht Misono der als erstes erwacht. Umgeben von einem dicken Schleier aus Schlaf und Erschöpfung kämpft sich All of Love seinen Weg in die Realität. Ihm ist heiß. Sein Kopf pulsiert, als würde ihm jemand mit einem Hammer dagegen schlagen und ein komischer Anflug des Schwindels zieht sein Wesen hoch.

Ungemütlich öffnet er seine Augen. Einmal-Zweimal. Der Aufschlag wird zu einem Blinzeln, als er ein schlafendes Gesicht direkt neben seinen erblickt.

Misono?

Die Worte verlassen seine Kehle nicht, da er physisch gesehen, momentan keine besitzt. Das ändert sich als er seine Gestalt verändert. Zum ersten Mal in den letzten Tagen dadurch keinen zusätzlichen Stress fühlend. Wieder ein Mensch rollt er leicht mit seinen Schultern, um das Gefühl dafür wiederzubekommen. Den Blick nimmt er dabei nicht von dem schlafenden Jungen neben sich. Er hat sich zu ihm gelegt.

Ein warmes Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen. Behutsam hebt er die Hand. Sanft gleiten seine Finger über Misono Stirn, die Haare die sich auf der gesammelt haben zur Seite schiebend.

"Du hast dir doch ... Sorgen gemacht.", flüstert er.

"Natürlich habe ich das ..." Lilys Bewegung stoppt. Vorsichtig zieht er seine Hand zurück, sobald er bemerkt das lila Augen ihn verschlafen anblicken.

"Ich sagte... du sollst nicht."

"Und der Wollusts Wort ist Gesetz?"

Diese hufft leicht, während Misono sich aufkniet. Er gähnt leicht und reibt sich über die Augen. Wie kommt es das der Junge nach seinen kurzen Schlaf noch müder aussieht als davor? Konflikt zieht Lilys Wesen hoch, den er nach draußen nicht verkörpert. Stattdessen lächelt er ablenkend und hebt eine Hand zu seinem Hemd. Seine Hand streift dabei den weißen Schal, den er hütet wie einen Schatz.

"Oh? ... Wenn mein Wort Gesetz ist ... bin ich mal so ... frei ..." Es ist als Spaß gemeint. Er will den Jungen beruhigen, indem er in sein altes Verhalten zurückfindet. Das Verhalten, welches er am liebsten zeigen würde, wenn diese Übelkeit nicht wäre.

Leider ist Lily, zumindest in diesem Moment, für Misono das durch schaubarste der Welt. Ohne Worte stoppt der Alicein ihn.

"Tu nicht so als würde es dir wieder gut gehen, nur weil ich da bin."

Ein sanftes Lächeln auf den Gesicht will der Vampir protestieren, süße Worte der Beruhigung säuselnd, doch ... erstirbt jedes Wort durch die Ernste die sein Meister ausströmt. Stattdessen lässt er seinen Kopf nach vorne fallen, wo er Kontakt mit der Schulter seines Eves macht.

"Hast du ... Durst?", fragt Misono ruhig.

"Hatte schon ... Wasser."

"Ich rede nicht von Wasser." Er blinzelt. Sobald Lily die Wort versteht, zieht er seinen Körper mit einen Ruck nach hinten.

"Ich wollte nicht ... andeuten-"

"Hast du nicht!", verdreht Misono leicht genervt die Augen. "Ich war nur neugierig. Du bist krank und geschwächt, da ist es normal, dass du mehr Blut brauchst als sonst. Zudem meinte Mahiru dass es dir helfen könnte, wenn ich in deiner Nähe bleibe, weil unser Bund uns stärkt und meine Kraft dich wieder aufbauen könnte." Eine Kraft an der Lily sonst nie zweifeln würde, aber der Junge vor ihm sieht im Moment nicht weniger erschöpft aus als der Schmetterling sich fühlt. "Und da das ja zu funktionieren scheint. Und unser Bund stärker ist, nachdem du mein Blut getrunken hast."

Misono lässt den Satz mit Absicht offen, da er nicht glaubt mehr sagen zu müssen. Und obwohl die Anteilnahme und Gedanken, die sich sein Eve gemacht hat, Lily ehren, tut es der Inhalt der Worte nicht.

"Nein." Ungläubig hebt Misono eine Augenbraue.

"Nein?", echot er.

"Nein.", bestätigt Lily. "Ich ... brauch nichts."

"Ich glaub dir nicht." Der Wollusts Antwort ist ein teilnahmloses Schulterzucken. "Du willst nur nicht. Du glaubst ich kann damit nicht umgehen, wenn du jetzt mein Blut trinkst. Wäre ich nicht sicher, dass ich klar komme, hätte ich doch nicht gefragt!"

Wut durchströmt den kleinen Körper.

"Ja, ich bin müde! Aber ich habe mich nicht verausgabt, ich habe mich heute nur entspannt und habe auch vor den restlichen Abend hier mit dir zu verbringen! Also leg deine blöde Sorge beiseite, denk einmal zuerst an dich und trink mein gottverdammtes Blut!"

Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, zieht der Junge den Kragen seines weiten Pullovers noch weiter nach unten und legt den Kopf zur Seite.

"Miso ... no!"

Selbst wenn der Anblick eines entblößten Halses jedesmal einen Stoß an Hunger durch die Psyche des Vampires schickt, fühlt er nicht den Zwang dem nachzugeben. Er ist nicht grausam, im Gegenteil er hat sich perfekt unter Kontrolle, und das obwohl seine Sünde die Lust ist, eine milde Verkörperung davon, weshalb er den Namen All of Love auch bevorzugt, welcher sein Wesen besser einfängt.

"Ich kann dich nicht ernst nehmen, wenn du so aussiehst als würdest du jede Sekunde bewusstlos werden.", verwirft Misono Lilys Protest mit einem Augenrollen und tippt sich ungeduldig gegen die Beuge seines Halses.

"Und ich kann ..."

"Mein Blut nicht trinken, wenn du glaubst, dass es mein Körper nicht aushält. Aber heute ist es nicht so!"

Plötzlich fasst der kleine Junge nach vorne und drückt den Vampir an seinen Schultern zu sich runter. Er kann heißen Atem an seinen Nacken spühren, das Zittern unter seinen Fingern und die Gegenwehr die er anzettelt. Das traurige daran ist das Misono mit all der Kraft, die er aufbringen kann, sogar in der Lage ist, ihn festzuhalten.

_"Sag mir nochmal, das es dir gut geht, Lily. Wage es nicht."_

"Mis ... ono!", beschwert der Vamp sich abermals, was auf taube Ohren fällt, als des Jungens Griff sich verstärkt.

"Du stellst meine Bedürfnisse immer über deine. Ich weiß wie sehr du dich um mich sorgst, und ich verstehe. Aber du musst auch verstehen, dass Sorge nicht nur in eine Richtung geht!"

_Das weiß ich doch!_

"Woher nimmst du das recht zu bestimmen, dass meine Sorgen weniger wert sind als deine, dass ich weniger nach ihnen handeln soll!"

_Tue ich nicht. Du hast ein Recht zu fühlen, was du willst. Aber du schuldest mir nichts!_

"Ich bin nicht schwach, Lily!"

Der wütende Ton verschwindet und geht in etwas über was sich beinahe wie Verzweiflung anhört. Rote Augen weiten sich und durch einen kräftigen Zug befreit sich der Vampir aus dem Griff seines Eves, dessen Blick suchend, der von so vielen negativen Gefühlen durchzogen ist.

"Das habe ich ... nie behauptet!"

"Dann lass mich helfen! Ich kann hilfreich sein!"

Mitfühlend seufzt Lily und streckt eine Hand aus. Misono zuckt zusammen, als diese sich auf seinen Kopf wiederfindet, leicht durch das nachtschatten-farbene Haar fahrend.

"Das bist du doch auch. Misono ... alles was du ... bisher für mich getan hast ... war hilfreich.", betont Lily zaghaft, in jede Silbe soviel Gefühl und Anerkennung steckend, wie sie es verdienen. Den im Grunde geht es dem jungen Alicein doch nur darum. Tief drinnen ist er noch ein Kind, welches hören muss, dass es etwas richtig gemacht hat, dass es geholfen hat.

Die Worte lassen eine Woge der Erleichterung in Misono frei. Seine größte Sorge in den letzten Tagen, dass er trotz seinen Bemühungen nichts zu Stande bringt, wurde in dieser Sekunde zerstört. Von dessen Last befreit, fängt er sich wieder und räuspert sich.

"Wenn dem so ist. Lass mich dieser Liste eine weitere Tat hinzufügen." Abermals dreht er seinen Kopf zur Seite, wodurch Lily nicht anders kann als zu seufzen.

"Für eine Sekunde ... dachte ich schon diese Diskussion ... gewonnen zu haben.", schnalzt er heiser mit der Zunge. Sein Meister ist einfach so unglaublich stur.

"Gegen mich? Träum weiter."  
Dickköpfig, Dickköpfig, Dickköpfig.

"Und jetzt komm her ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit." Seine Antwort ist ein bedeutsamer Blick.

"Snow Lily, ich scheue mich nicht davor dir etwas zu befehlen. Wenn du also nicht willst, dass was auch immer unseren Bund antreibt, dich dazu zwingt mich zu beißen. Solltest du mir vertrauen. Ich komme damit klar. Sieh heute einfach zu, dass es dir gut geht."

_"Das läuft nicht so und du weißt es. Eve und Servamp leben voneinander und füreinander ... Ihr kümmert euch umeinander."_

_Ich glaube, ich beginne zu verstehen, Misono._

Jeglichen Gedanken beiseite schiebend, lehnt sich Lily nach vorne. Wie immer ist er behutsam, um seinen Eve die Prozedur so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten. Durch die Schwäche in seinen Körper sollte ihm das nicht schwer fallen.

Aus dem Grund hat Misono auch keine Angst. Hat er nie. Nicht vor Lily. Er ist mit dessen Vorgehen schon so vertraut, dass kein Platz für Sorge bleibt. Alles was er tut ist seine Augen zu schließen, um sich auf das Stechen vorzubereiten. Mit was er nicht rechnet, ist der plötzliche Luftstoß gegen seinen Nacken.

"Lily!", beschwert er sich. Sein Vamp kichert, bis er einen leichten Schlag (Als ob Misonos Schläge je etwas anderes wären) gegen seine Schulter bekommt. "Mach es ordentlich oder mach es gar nicht!"

"Wie gütig~ darf ich ... plötzlich eine Meinung haben~?"

Der junge Alice verdreht seine Augen, ohne weiteres Kommentar wartet er. Er kann es nicht verhindern leicht zusammen zuzucken und scharf aufzuatmen, als er die Zähne an seiner Haut spürt, welches sich sanft durch diese bohren.

Es tut nicht weh. Es ist bei weitem nicht angenehm, aber es schmerzt ihn nicht. Das einzige was er wirklich spürt, ist ein leichtes Ziehen durch dass das Blut seinen Körper verlässt. Es ist nicht viel, Lily nimmt nie viel. Leider ist bei seinem von Natur aus schwachen Körper, jedes bisschen bemerkbar. Sobald er den ersten Stoß an Müdigkeit verspürt, stoppt das Gefühl.

"Danke.", ist das erste was Misonos Mund verlässt, sobald Lily sich zurückzieht. Selbst wenn er bei dem keine physische Veränderung bemerkt, weiß er dass es ihm gut getan hat.

"Ich glaube du bist der erste Mensch der sich dafür bedankt ... sein Blut getrunken zu bekommen."

Misono hufft und reibt sich über die Augen, zur selben Zeit verlässt ein Gähnen Lilys Kehle. Ein eindeutiges Zeichen für beide, dass ihre bislang erschöpfende Woche noch nicht vorbei ist.

"Geht es?", fragt Lily besorgt und streckt die Hand aus, die Misono gähnend weg schlägt.

"Natürlich! ... Sei ruhig und geh schlafen." Ein guter Vorschlag

"Hey ... Misono ...", spricht Lily ein letztes Mal auf, nachdem sie sich hingelegt haben.

"Huh?", murmelt der Junge gegen der Wolllusts Schulter, dem Reich des Schlafes viel näher als der Realität.

"Als du sagtest, dass du hilfreich sein willst-"

"Vergiss das.", murmelt der Junge beschämt.

"Ich dachte eigentlich ... es wäre offensichtlich ... wie sehr du hilfst ..."

"Offensichtlich? Inwiefern ...?"

"Ich habe mich nicht beschwert ..."

~ Alice in the garden ~

Die Uhr schlägt 19, als sich die 3 Gruppen, bestehend aus Trägheit-, Gier- und Stolz-Duo zum ersten Mal etwas Ruhe gönnen. Licht liegt quer über dem Sofa, einen kleinen Igel auf seiner Brust, welchen er sacht über die Stacheln streicht.

"Erledigt?", betritt Mahiru den Raum die schmutzigen Teller ihres Abendessens einsammelnd.

"Diese Kinder haben einen Haufen Energie.", antwortet Licht.

Der Engel und Igel haben sich erst seit einer halben Stunde, gerade rechtzeitig zum Essen, eingefunden. Den restlichen Tag waren sie bei den Kindern, was auch der Grund ist, weshalb sie erschöpft rasten.

"Aber ich lebe dafür andere glücklich zu machen, immerhin bin ich ein-" Ein Gähnen findet den Weg aus Lichts Kehle, bevor er seinen Satz mit einem schwachen "-Engel" beendet.

Nicht mal Hyde ist munter genug um zuschwärmen, sondern kuschelt sich lieber enger an den Jungen. Wenn er schon mal die Chance dazu bekommt, muss er diese nutzen. Mahiru lächelt kopfschüttelnd und geht zurück in die Küche um Tetsu und Hugh beim Abwasch zu helfen.

"Sollten wir Chibi sein Essen hochbringen?", fragt Tetsu, als Mahiru die Küche betritt. Momentan hilft er Hugh dabei den letzten Teller in einen der oberen Schränke zu befördern. Nachdenklich trocknet sich Mahiru mit einen Blick auf die Uhr die Hände.

"Er sollte schon was Essen, aber Schlaf ist auch wichtig. Einfach gedacht, sehe ich nach ob er schläft und entscheide dann!"

"Ich und Tetsu kommen mit! Nur ein wahrer Vampir kann sich von Bruder Wollusts Wohlergehen überzeugen!"

Zweifelnd hebt Mahiru eine Augenbraue, aber wer ist er Hugh zu verbieten seinen Bruder zusehen?

Draußen hebt Hyde den Kopf, sobald er hört wie jemand den Raum durchquert. Mahiru, Tetsu und Hugh sind auf den Weg in den oberen Stock. Neugierig tritt er mit den Pfoten gegen Lichts Brust.

"Lich-tan! Lich-tan!" Er will auch nach oben!

Licht reagiert nach.

Unzufrieden drückt Hyde seinen Wunsch anders aus. Hinterhältig grinst er und begibt sich in seine menschliche Form. Licht stöhnt durch das Gewicht und schmeißt den Igel kurzerhand von sich. Damit schon gerechnet, landet dieser graziös und lacht, während er einen Tritt ausweicht.

"Drecksigel!" Alle Müdigkeit verschwunden holt Licht ein 2tes Mal aus.

"Na-Na! Engelchen! Enge-el! Ich will doch nur nach oben! Nur- Ah! Au-Au-Au! Aus, Angel-chan! Hör auf! Lich-tan!"

Widerwillig stoppt dieser nachdem ein Blick durch den Raum die Abwesenheit der anderen bestätigt. Gleichgültig erhebt er sich und zieht seinen Vamp am Schal mit sich mit.

Was Mahiru im oberen Stock nicht erwartet hat, ist Kuro der vor der Tür seines Bruders wartet. Sein Kopf hebt sich und er nickt, sobald er den bunten Haufen erblickt.

"Was ist los, Kuro? Schläft Misono noch?"

"Ja ... dass ...", reibt Kuro sich den Nacken. "Ich hab ne ... gute und ne ... schlechte Nachricht."

"Spuck es aus, Trägheit.", verlangt Hugh ungeduldig.

"Ehhh ... die schlechte ist ... Bastard-chan hat sich spätestens jetzt .. angesteckt."

"Was?", entfährt es Mahiru geschockt. "Dabei meinte er es würde helfen."

Nachdenklich blickt er zu seiner Hosentasche in der sein Handy ruht. Dieser Jemand mit dem er Kontakt aufgenommen hat, ganz oben in seiner Kontaktliste.

"Tut es ... was uns zur guten Nachricht bringt ... Lil kann seine menschliche Form beibehalten."

Für die Vampire scheint das eine viel erleichternder zu sein, als für ihre Eves, wenn man von ihren Gesichtsausdrücken ausgeht.

"Haha! Nii-san hat alles im Blick!", kommentiert Hyde grinsend. Kuro stöhnt nur, als sein Bruder ihn einen Arm um den Hals legt.

"So nervend ... so viele Erwartungen ..."

"Du musstest nur bei ihnen schlafen!", empört Mahiru sich.

"Urgh ... so eine Qual ..."

Wenigstens wissen sie jetzt,dass es den beiden besser geht. Misono ist möglicherweise auch krank, aber er rastet und das Lily wieder stark genug ist, um seine Form beizubehalten, kann ja nur positiv sein.

"Und was jetzt?", fragt Tetsu. Wo sie wissen, dass Misono schläft, ist es an Mahiru zu entscheiden ob sie ihn wecken oder nicht.

"Sollte er sich wirklich angesteckt haben, sollte er liegen bleiben.", entscheidet der Braunhaarige. Jeder scheint mit dem Entschluss zufrieden zu sein.

"Ich will dennoch nach ihm sehen." Schon hat Hugh die Tür geöffnet und ist durch diese durch.

"Hey, was, nein warte!", versucht Mahiru ihn aufzuhalten, was sich als schwierig herausstellt, nachdem auch Tetsu vor ist um seinen Vamp zu holen. Lawless sich beschwert, dass er auch nach seinem Nii-chan sehen will und Licht ihn mit einem ungraziösen Tritt in das Zimmer befördert, nur um kurz darauf selbst zu folgen.

Fertig seufzt Mahiru. Diese Leute. Was hat er sich da nur angetan. Hilfesuchend blickt er zu Kuro. Dessen teilnahmsloses Gesichtsausdruck ist alles was er braucht, um zu wissen, dass er von dem keine Hilfe erhält. Stattdessen wird dieser wieder zur Katze und geht selbst in das Zimmer.

Während der Rest eher das Zimmer betrachtet, Mahiru über die schlafenden Partner lächelt und Tetsu behutsam Misonos Stirn fühlt, springt Kuro auf das Bett und kuschelt sich in die Lücke, die Misono und Lily zwischen sich freigelassen haben. Leicht schnurrt der Kater, streckt sich und schließt die Augen.

Mahiru kann sich nicht mal beschweren. Er selbst war es der der Katze die Aufgabe übertrug auf die beiden acht zu geben. Durch dessen Vorliebe zu Schlafen, war er die einfachste und logische Lösung.

"Er ist leicht warm.", bestätigt Tetsu zu Mahirus Seite zurückkehrend.

Mitfühlend senkt sich dessen brauner Blick. Kein Wunder, dass Misonos schwacher Körper dem Virus nachgegeben hat. Am besten er holt ein kaltes Tuch und etwas Tee. Würde nicht Hydes plötzliche Verwandlung seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen.

Gerade noch beim Nachttisch sitzt der Igel nun auf dem Bett und manövriert sich über dieses, um es sich auf Lilys Bauch bequem zu machen. Er tritt einpaar Mal mit den Pfoten dagegen, bevor er sich leicht einrollt, vorsichtig damit wo er seine Stacheln hinhält. Ein süßes Bild insbesonders nachdem auch Hugh nicht fehlen darf.

"Ich könnte auch etwas Ruhe vertragen.", meint dieser. Da er auch in seiner normalen Form so klein ist, schwingt er sich einfach auf die Matratze und lehnt mit dem Kopf gegen Lilys Hüfte, sich eng an den drückend. Wie gesagt ein sehr süßes Bild, doch-

"Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach- Misono wird das nicht gefallen- Das ist Eindringen in Privatsphäre-"

Mahiru weiß gar nicht wo er anfangen soll. Er schätzt es zwar, dass die Vampire ihren Bruder nah sein wollen und ihn bei seiner Genesung helfen, aber sie können nicht einfach das Schlafzimmer eines anderen einnehmen und sich dann auch noch heimlich zu denen legen.

"Ich sehe kein Problem damit. Sie sind ja keine Fremden. Sie sind Brüder." Ja schon, aber-

"Ich denk gleich. Wir waren den ganzen Tag hier und haben uns verausgabt. Wir haben Ruhe verdient."

Und damit legt sich auch Licht quer über das Fußende vom Bett. Tetsu folgt mit einem Nicken und legt sich zu Hugh. Mahiru kann nicht. Nicht wissend, wie er sie davon abhalten soll, ohne die zwei Kranken zu wecken, verlässt er einfach das Zimmer. Mit dieser Wendung hat er nicht gerechnet, obwohl-

_"Lily vermisst seine Brüder. Er versucht den Fakt zu überdecken, aber ich sehe es ihm an."_

Vielleicht wird das ihre Familienbande stärken. Was Tetsu und Licht betrifft. Die hatten schon immer ihren eigenen Kopf. Mahiru weiß nicht was er tun soll. Zum Glück wird ihn die Entscheidung abgenommen, sobald sein Telefon klingelt. Er holt es aus seiner Tasche und blickt auf den Bildschirm.

 _Er_ ist es.

"Hallo?", antwortet Mahiru.

"Ja, ich bin es ... Besser, dein Rat hat geklappt. _Ich wünschte nur dass nicht jeder ihn adaptiert hätte_ .. huh? .. Was ich gesagt habe? ... Ach nichts. Ich befürchte nur, dass Misono die Krankheit abgefangen hat ... Hat er das? Dachte ich mir schon ... Sie kümmern sich gut um ihn ... Wenn er will könnte er sicher auch vorbei schauen. Und? Sie sind dennoch Brüder, einfach gedacht ist es logisch, dass er ihn gerne sehen will. Wer würde seinen Bruder nicht gerne zur Seite stehen, wenn es ihm schlecht geht ...? ... Du solltest darüber nachdenken und vielleicht selbst kommen ... Ich verstehe ... aber du musst auch verstehen, dass man nichts gewinnt, wenn man nichts wagt. Du willst ihn sehen, oder? Weißt du was in dem Fall am einfachsten wäre? Dem Wunsch nachzugeben."

Ab hier rollt Mahiru die Augen.

"Jaja, wenn du meinst. Denk darüber nach. Ich denke es würde ihn freuen."

Damit legt er auf. Tief seufzt und blickt zurück zum Zimmer. Vielleicht können sie das ja auch wieder hinkriegen ....

"Ach, verdammt nochmal." Das ist das letzte was er von sich gibt, bevor er in das Zimmer zurückkehrt und einmal die Vernunft ausschaltet, um mit dem Rest auf dem riesigen Bett zu kuscheln ....

~ Alice in the garden ~

Es ist mitten in der Nacht. Dunkelheit legt sich um das Haus und seine Insassen. Das Licht der Kerze mitsamt seinem schützenden Schein ist längst erloschen, nur der Mond, welcher durch das Fenster kommt, erleuchtet das Bett - umhüllt die auf diesem ruhenden Gestalten.

Sanfte Geräusche erfüllen den Raum. Leises Atmen, leichte Bewegung gestört durch das Öffnen der Tür. Ein Schatten huscht durch diese. Seine leisen Schritte echoen von den Wänden, gefolgt vom Zischen einer Schlange.

"Nein, wie süß ~", säuselt der Schatten, als er den schlafenden Haufen erblickt. Ein weiteres Zischen. "Nun sei nicht so ~ Du wolltest deinen Bruder sehen."

"Du hast uns hierher geschliffen."

"Streits nicht ab. Sogar Abel findet es süß~"

Der Mond beleuchtet das Gesicht des sich am Bettrand niedergelassenen Jungen. Es ist Alicein Mikuni, auf dessen Schulter der Servamp des Neids, Jeje, ruht, welcher sich dessen Arm runterschlängelt, um sich über das Bett zur Wollusts Schulter zu befördern, wo er seinen Kopf auf dessen Wange legt.

"Er behält seine menschliche Form. Das ist gut.", flüstert Mikuni.

Nicht das es ihn wundert. Jeder heilt schneller, wenn er Familie bei sich hat und wenn er sich das so ansieht, hat die Wollust jede Menge von der da. Trägheit, Gier, Stolz, dessen Eve, einen Engel, den Schlüssel und-

Sacht streicht Mikuni über die Wange seines Bruders. Er liegt direkt neben ihn, sogar sein Gesicht ist ihm im Schlaf zugewandt. Friedlich wie das eines Kindes. Plötzlich scheint alles wie damals zu sein. Die Zeiten in denen Mikuni ausgelaubt von Schule und Lernen verschlafen hat, nur um gegenüber von seinem Bruder zu erwachen, welcher keck die Gelegenheit ausgenutzt hat, um sich zu ihm zu legen.

Wielange kam das nicht mehr vor? Jahre. Eine Ewigkeit. Heute kann er sich seinem Bruder nicht mal nähern ohne Vorwurf und Schmerz entgegen geschleudert zu bekommen. Manchmal tut es weh ihn nur anzusehen, aber er hat sich diesen Weg ausgesucht. Er darf nicht bereuen. Er hat sich entschieden. Er mag gehasst werden, aber Misono ist sicher in seinem Garten ... oder war es. Frei von den schweren Erinnerungen, die Mikuni bis heute plagen.

Ein trauriges Lächeln spiegelt sich auf Mikunis Gesicht wieder, als er Misono über die Stirn fährt. Sie ist warm.

"Mahiru hatte wohl Recht. Du bist krank."

Nicht das es ihn wundert. Durch seinen schwachen Körper verbringt Misono mehr Tage krank als gesund. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, ins besonders nachdem Mikuni die fast verheilten Biss-spuren sieht.

_Euren Bund auszunutzen, um die Heilung zu beschleunigen, dass sieht dir ähnlich, kleiner Bruder. Hm, ob du die Tipps auch angenommen hättest, wenn du wüsstest das sie von mir kommen?_

Mikuni beginnt seinem Bruder durchs Haar zu streicheln. Seine Finger fahren durch die seidenen Strähne. So ist es wie es sein sollte - So wird es nie mehr sein.

Ein Schauer zieht durch Mikuni.

Nie mehr.

Es schmerzt, es schmerzt.

Tief durchatmen.

Es ist sein Weg. Seine Hände, die mit Blut benetzt sind. Er sollte gehen. Er sollte nicht hier sein, aber er ist selbstsüchtig, zumindest in diesem Moment kann er nicht gehen. Stattdessen lehnt er sich zurück, den Blick bei den ruhigen Atemzügen Misonos, während er dem durchs Haar fährt. Das geht einige Minuten so, bis Mikuni einen Blick auf sich spürt.

Verloren in der Wärme und Zuneigung hat er nicht bemerkt das Misono seine lila Augen geöffnet hat ...

...

Wie beschreibt man das Gefühl, wenn man etwas längst verloren geglaubtes wieder bekommt? Ob Person, Tätigkeit oder Gefühl. Wie kann man beschreiben was das in einem auslöst ...?

...

Misono erwacht mit der Wärme anderer Körper um sich. Geborgenheit und Freude ziehen durch sein verschlafenes Wesen lange vor dem erdrückenden Gefühl der neu gewonnenen Krankheit. Aber als allererstes, lange bevor er die Fesseln des Schlafes, trotz der in ihm herrschenden Ruhe und dem Wissen beschützt zu werden, verlässt, spürt er die bekannten und doch so fremden Finger die durch sein Haar gleiten und seine Haut berühren. Soll er weinen? Oder soll er sich freuen? Ist das echt ... oder ein Traum?

Er will das es ein Traum ist, weil es dann okay wäre. Wäre es ein Traum könnte er sich dem allen still hingeben, bis es endet. Bis er mit beklemmenden Gefühl erwacht, mit dem Wissen, dass das was seinen Traum ausmacht nie sein wird.

Aber wenn es real ist, verbunden mit all diesen negativen Gefühlen ... Schuld. Schmerz. Wut. Verrat. Unverständniss. Trauer. Verlust. Einsamkeit. Begleitet von einer einzelnen Frage: Wieso? Dann ... dann kann er nicht- dann muss er-

Misono schlägt die Augen auf. Sein Atem stockt. Er schluckt. Es ist echt. Mikuni Alicein, sein älterer Bruder, die ihm einst wichtigste Person, die Person, die ihn am meisten verletzten konnte und es auch hat, mit der er am meisten reden will, sitzt neben ihn und er? Er weiß nicht wie er reagieren soll. Auf einen Schlag kommt alles hoch. Alles was er gesehen und gefühlt hat, als das Wesen in Lily ihn besessen hat. Alles was er mit ansehen und erfahren musste.

Das Tagebuch, seine Mutter, der Verlust. Eine verlorene Zukunft und die Last, die sein Bruder schultern muss.

Eine Last, durch die er ihn verlassen hat, ohne sich jemals umzukehren und Misono ist so traurig. Er ist so allein. Er versteht es nicht, wieso, wieso, wieso?

Seine Augen scheinen diese Frage zu schreien. So laut, das Mikuni sie hört und seinen Blick findet. Auch er erstarrt. Auch über ihn schwappt eine Welle der Emotionen und er stoppt. Das bekannte Gefühl der Geborgenheit stoppt, sobald Mikuni die Hand aus seinen Haaren entfernt, als wäre er verbrannt worden. So ist das also. Ein kleines Stück der Hoffnung zerbricht in Misono.

Mikuni ist heimlich hier, er hat nicht geplant nach Misono zu sehen. Es war nicht sein Vorhaben zurückzukommen und zu reden -zu bleiben. vermutlich ist er nur hier, weil Jeje es so wollte. Aus irgendeinem Grund lässt ihn der Gedanke wütend werden. Wut, sein perönlicher Schutzmechanismus. Zeig einer Person nicht, wie viel sie dir bedeutet, damit sie nicht sieht, wie viel Macht sie über dich hat. Mikuni darf keine Macht über ihn haben.  
Nicht mehr.

"Warum?!", fragt Misono durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Im leeren Raum fühlt sich die Frage viel schwerer an als sie ist. Er könnte alles damit meinen.

Warum habt ihr meine Erinnerungen verändert?  
Warum gingst du?  
Warum bist du nie zurückgekommen.

"Warum bist du hier?!"

Mikuni stockt kurz, bevor er ein Lächeln aufsetzt. Es ist falsch. War es von anfang an. Womöglich liegt es an seinem dazugewonnen Wissen, dass er das erkennen kann.

"Mahiru.", antwortet Mikuni flötend. Misono blinzelt verwirrt, woraufhin Mikuni kichernd ausführt."Mahiru hat mich gestern angerufen. Ich habe den Anruf ignoriert, seine Nachricht aber nicht. 'Misono braucht Hilfe. Lily ist krank und er weiß nicht was zutun ist.' Ich habe ihn das mit dem beieinander schlafen vorgeschlagen. Jeje schien in meiner Nähe immer munterer zu werden. Ich habe ihn auch geraten auswärtige Hilfe zu holen. Nicht nur um dir die Last zu nehmen, sondern auch, weil ich die Hoffnung hatte, dass der Rest der Vampire so an ihrer Familie hängen wie Jeje. Manchmal ist alles was man braucht Wärme und Familie, jemand der bei einen bleibt, um sich besser zu fühlen."

Wärme und Familie. Misono spürt einen Stich als er die Worte hört. Woher nimmt Mikuni das Recht über eine Familie zu reden nach all der Zeit indem er ihn angelogen hat, in der er ihn zurückgelassen hat.

"Wie kannst du so etwas sagen, ohne dich selbst zu belügen?", entflieht es dem Jungen bevor er sich bremsen kann.

Es geht nicht. Der Verrat ist zu hoch. Dabei ist er nicht sauer auf seinen Bruder, sondern auf seine eigenen Machtlosigkeit. Seinen sicheren Garten, indem er verweilt ist, während Mikuni in der realen Welt zurecht kommen musste. In einer Welt in der sein kleiner Bruder ihn hasst, obwohl sie unzertrennlich waren.

Wer ein Opfer bringt, muss damit leben. Mikuni hat mit seinen Opfer gelebt, das Wissen, das er dieses Opfer war macht es für Misono nicht besser. Nicht wenn er daran denkt, was sein hätte können und nie war. Eine nicht eingetretene Vergangenheit und keinerlei Bemühung auf eine ähnliche Zukunft. Deswegen ist Misono so verletzt. Seit jeher ist Mikuni nie auf ihn zugekommen, um zu richten, was kaputt ging. Als hätte es ihn nicht mehr gekümmert.

Bitter lacht Mikuni.

"Irgendwann gewöhnt sich ein Lügner an Lügen, besonders wenn es seine eigenen sind."

_Du lachst und doch klingst du so gebrochen. Was ist nur mit uns passiert? Wie konnte es so weit kommen?_

_Zwei Brüder die für immer vereint sein sollten, getrennt durch den Fehler einer einzelnen Person. Wir wurden gebrochen, auf so vielen Ebenen und wieder zusammengesetzt mit falschen Vorstellungen ... falschen Erinnerungen und durch die falschen Erwartungen._

Nein, das hier hat er nie erwartet. Ins besonders da sein starker, egozentrischer Bruder so klein klingt, als er die nächsten Worte murmelt.

"Eigentlich wollte ich Jeje nur die Chance geben die Wollust zu sehen." Also doch. "Ich werde gehen." Misono bleibt stumm.

 _Geh nicht._ Schreien seine Gedanken erfüllt mit so vielen Fragen _Was ist dir widerfahren, seitdem du mich verlassen hast, Mikuni? Ich war so einsam ... was ist mit dir ... ? Ist es möglich das du dasselbe gefühlt hast?_

_Rede mit mir, geh nicht! Ich flehe dich an!_

Unsicher beißt sich Misono auf die Lippe. Dunkle Gedanke beginnen ihn zu durchströmen.

 **_Lass ihn gehen. Er hat es dir verschwiegen. Er hätte dich aufsuchen können. Es hätte wie früher werden können ..._ **  
_Hätte es das?_

 _ **Er hat dich im Stich gelassen!** _  
_Bedeutet das dass auch ich ihn aufgeben muss?_

_'Stärke kommt in vielen Formen, Misono. Du musst nicht immer kämpfen, um stark zu sein. Manchmal kann auch nur ein Wort zur richtigen Zeit beweisen, wie stark man ist.'_

_Das sieht dir ähnlich Lily, du musst nicht für mich kämpfen, selbst wenn du körperlich der Schwächste deiner Brüder bist. Weiß ich, dass niemand so mit Worten umgehen kann,wie du._

Vielleicht sind Worte ja alles was schlussendlich zählt ...

Vielleicht besteht die Möglichkeit das sein Traum zumindest für heute zur Realität wird. Alles was er tun muss ist, ist ...

"Mikuni." Sein Bruder erstarrt. "Warte."

Behutsam dreht er den Kopf zu Misono. Seine Augen das Ebenbild von Trauer und Überraschung. Schuld und Reue vermischt mit der Frage: Habe ich das richtige getan?

Wer ist Misono schon um darüber zu urteilen. Zumindest jetzt in diesem Moment gibt er sich mit einer einzelnen Tatsache zufrieden: Mikuni ist hier. Diesmal ist er gekommen, als er ihn gebraucht hat.

"Ich kann nicht schlafen." Eine glatte Lüge, insbesonders nachdem er sich vorsichtig zur Seite dreht und den Kopf in Lilys Schulter versteckt, behutsam der Schlange gegenüber, die sich dort neben dessen Gesicht niedergelassen hat und beruhigend zischt. "Sing für mich."

_Ein einziger Schritt ..._

Er kann immer noch Lichts halben Körper auf seinen Beinen spüren. Shirotas Arm der gegen seinen Bauch streicht und das Fell Kuros gegen seine Wange. Er hört das halbe Schnarchen aus Tetsus Kehle, Hughs Gemurmel und das zufriedene Schnurren Hydes, welche sich um seinen Vampir versammelt haben.

Er fühlt die Wärme und Geborgenheit im Raum, dieselbe Wärme, die er verspürt hat, als er mit Mikunis Fingern in seinen Haaren erwacht ist. Er fühlt sich wohlig. Zufrieden und ... glücklich.

Er ist erschöpft, Lily krank, Mikuni immer noch ein Verräter und der Rest hat sich einfach in sein Bett geschlichen und dennoch könnte er sich nicht besser fühlen, als die leise und zaghafte Stimme seines Bruders den Raum erfüllt.

"I remember tears streaming down your face, when I said "I will never let you go." When all those shadows almost killed your light."

Er ist erleichtert, man hört es in seiner Stimme.

"I remember you say: "Dont leave me here alone." But all thats dead and gone in the past. Toni ~ ight."

Wie oft hat sein Bruder dieses Lied für ihn gesungen als er jung war und Alpträume hatte? Und dennoch schien es nie mehr Bedeutung zu haben als jetzt:

_Mikuni, ich kann vergessen, zumindest für heute._

Und wenn er der Hand in seinen Haaren nach urteilt, versteht sein Bruder und gibt sich damit zufrieden. Er hat das richtige getan, schießt es Misono mit einer einzelnen Träne durch den Kopf, während er sich den sanften Worten hingibt.

"Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You will be alirght. No one can hurt you know. Come morning light, You and I will be Safe and Sound ..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das hier ist meine erste Geschichte mit Vampiren und besonders durch den familiären Bund hatte ich einfach keine Ahnung wie ich die Blut-trink-szene schreiben soll. Besonders da sie eher spontan war. Ich hoffe besonders der Abschluss klingt nicht allzu komisch. >_<
> 
> Das seltsame hieran ist. Die Szene wo Mikuni mit Misono redet, bis zum Punkt wo er für ihn singt, war die erste Szene, die ich für diese Geschichte geschrieben habe. Sie war der Ausgangspunkt und dann hat sich der Rest irgendwie entwickelt xD  
> Deshalb bin ich besonders stolz auf sie und hoffe die Gefühle richtig eingefangen zu haben. Noch wissen wir ja nicht, wie Misono und Mikuni ihr längst überfälliges Gespräch führen werden und bei den Tumult der momentan im Manga passiert, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob es allzu bald dazu kommen wird, aber wofür sind Geschichten den da ;D
> 
> Das Lied ist "Safe and Sound" von Taylor Swift. Ich finde es fängt die Gefühle perfekt ein und alleine der Text schreit Alicein Brüder, ich meine:  
> Ich erinnere mich an die Tränen, die dein Gesicht entlang liefen, als ich sagte:"Ich werde dich niemals verlassen." Bevor die Schatten beinahe dein Licht getötet hätten. Ich erinnere mich an deine Worte:"Lass mich hier nicht alleine."Aber das alles ist verstorben und vergessen in unserer Vergangenheit, zumindest für heute Nacht~ Schließ einfach deine Augen, die Sonne versinkt, es wird alles gut werden, niemand kann dir mehr weh tun, das Strahlen eines neuen Morgens. Du und ich kommen sicher und wohlbehagen hier raus ...  
> >_< Der Text. Ich könnte Ewigkeiten darauf eingehen, wieso die einzelnen Worte passen, aber ich glaube ihr werdet verstehen =D  
> Sehen und beim Epilog!


	4. Letzter Tag ~ Epilog

Als Lily am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, fühlt er sich aus irgendeinem Grund viel ausgeschlafener als die ganzen Tage davor. Hoffentlich ist das ein Anzeichen der Besserung. Ins besonders da er sich zum ersten Mal in der Woche nicht in seiner Schmetterlings-form vorfindet. Behutsam hievt er sich seitlich hoch und blickt durch das dunkle Zimmer.

"Du bist wach."

Die müde Stimme entstammt links von ihm. Auf der anderen Seite des Bettes steht Misono, mit der Andeutung von Ringen unter den Augen und blassem Hautton. Lily hofft das das auf die anstrengende Woche und nicht auf ihn zurückfällt.

"Misono. Wie gehts dir?"

"Das ist mein Text.", antwortet der Junge behutsam um das Bett gehend, um sich neben Lily hinzusetzen, welcher mittlerweile auch in eine sitzende Position gefunden hat. Leichter Schwindel überkommt ihn, den er mit einem Lächeln weg schiebt.

"Besser."

Zufrieden mit der Antwort nickt Misono und legt seinem Vampir eine Hand auf die Stirn, die er kurz darauf wieder fallen lässt.

"Du hast dennoch leichtes Fieber."

Atemlos kichernd, lehnt sich Lily nach vorne und lässt seine Stirn kurz gegen Misonos ruhen, was auf dessen Wangen eine peinliche Röte hochsteigen lässt.

"Du fühlst dich nicht anders an, also hast du auch eines. Gome, ich wollte dich nicht anstecken." Misono schüttelt den Kopf.

"Macht nichts. Sowie ich mich kenne, wäre ich so oder so krank geworden."

Vermutlich stimmt das sogar. Lily hat in all den Jahrhunderten noch nie einen Menschen mit so schlechten Immunsystem getroffen. Ein weiterer Grund wieso er auf seinen jungen Meister solche Acht geben muss. Das menschliche Leben ist einfach zu kurz.

Ein melancholisches Lächeln auf den Lippen legt sich eine angenehme Stille über die beiden. Einfach mal durchatmen und die Tatsache, dass es Lily besser geht verarbeitend. Die letzten Tage hat er aus seinem Servamp keinen vollen Satz bekommen, ihn da wieder aufrecht sitzen und munter zu sehen, ist eine Erleichterung.

"Weißt du.", unterbricht Lily die Stille kichernd. "Ich hatte einen seltsamen Traum."

_Das erste was er wahrnimmt ist eine unglaubliche Wärme um ihn herum. Ein geborgenes Gefühl umgibt ihn. So entspannend, dass er sofort wieder zurück in den Schlaf fallen könnte, wäre da nicht eine unbekannte Stimme, die er leise vernimmt._

_"Hold onto this lullaby. Even when the music is gone. Gone." Sie wird immer leiser bis sie verstummt._

_Verwirrt beginnt Lily zu blinzeln. Der Raum ist dunkel, es ist schwer etwas auszumachen und trotzdem ist das erste was er bemerkt die Gewichte die sich überall verbreiten. Der Körper Lichts über seinen Beinen ausgebreitet. Lawless neben diesen auf seinen Bauch zusammengerollt, seine Stacheln stupfen leicht in die freigelegte Haut. Hugh bei seiner Hüfte und dicht neben dem, sodass er dessen Atem auf seiner Schulter spürt Tetsu. Ebenso spürt er das leichte Atmen seines Eves, welcher sich in seine Seite kuschelt, eine schwarze Katze zwischen ihnen._

_**Brüder?** _

_Fast jeder von ihnen ist hier, genau wie ihre Eves, wobei Shirota auf Misonos linker Seite kaum auszumachen ist. Wieso sind sie alle hier? Ist das ein Traum? Dieser Tatsache ist er sich sicher, als er Schuppen an seiner Wange fühlt. Jeje. Behutsam hebt Lily seine Hand und streicht mit dem Finger über dessen Kopf. Deswegen fühlt er sich so wohl. Seine Brüder sind bei ihm. Seine kleine Familie, zumindest so wie er sie sich wünscht. Wie in all seinen Träumen. Seine Brüder und ihre Eves vereint wie die Familie die sie sein könnten. Und obwohl er jetzt riesiges Glück fühlt, weiß er wie traurig es ihn am Morgen machen wird, wenn er aufwacht._

_"Du solltest weiter schlafen, All of Love." Diese Stimme._

_Überrascht hebt Lily den Blick und erkennt den Sänger von eben. Mikuni Alicein, der neben dessen kleinen Bruder hockt und den beruhigend durchs Haar fährt. Einen liebevollen Blick in den Augen, den er nicht von diesem nimmt._

_"Tut mir Leid, ich meinte Snow Lily."_

_Alles was danach folgt, ist das Mikuni sich einen Finger vor die Lippen legt und die Schwärze den Vamp zurückholt._

Leichte Trauer schwellt in Lilys Brust hoch. Misono hufft.

"Wenn du den nervenden Haufen von gestern als Traum bezeichnest, dann ja es war seltsam."

Verwundert blinzelt Lily als Reaktion auf Misonos angenervtes Huffen und Arme verschränken. Erst nachdem er dessen Verwunderung bemerkt, lässt Misono geschlagen die Arme sinken.

"Sie haben sich gestern alle zu uns gelegt, um auf uns acht zu geben! Anstrengendes Pack."

Wie gerne würde Misono das alles als nervend abschreiben, um die Peinlichkeit zu überdecken, die Freude die die Erinnerung in ihm auslöst. Doch er kann nicht. Ins besonders nachdem er das Glück im Gesicht seines Partners sieht, das strahlende Lächeln und Summen.

"Wie nett von ihnen."

"In der Tat.", räuspert sich Misono. "Zumindest scheinen sie alle vor uns aufgewacht zu sein."

_Am frühen Morgen ging alles wie bei einer Kettenreaktion. Wie auch sonst ist Mahiru der erste der aufwacht. Ausgeschlafen und fit für den Tag schreckt er leicht zurück als er bemerkt, dass er sich unwillkürlich an Misono geklammert hat. Vorsichtig weicht er, dann erblickt er den schlafenden Mikuni neben sich, bemerkt vor Schreck die Bettkante nicht und purzelt auf den Boden._

_Nach dieser Aktion blinzeln sich alle nach der Reihe wach._

_Zuerst Licht der sich niedlich gähnend hochstützt und sich den Schlaf aus den Augen reibt. Danach Hyde der vom Gähnen geweckt zurück in seine menschliche Form findet und schwärmt wie süß sein Engel doch in der Früh ist. Dadurch wird Hugh wach, dem Lawless nun viel größer halb bedeckt. Leise Beschwerden strömen aus seinem Mund, die zu Gelächter werden, sobald Licht einmal ausholt und Lawless vom Bett kickt. Das weckt nun auch Tetsu, der neben Mahiru als einziges auf die Schlange um Lilys Hals aufmerksam wird._

_"Das ist Bruder Neid.", meint Hugh und weckt seinen kleinen Bruder, und damit ausversehen auch Kuro, um den auszufragen was er hier sucht. Die munteren Eves machen dasselbe bei Mikuni selbst wenn sie es bereuen ihn wecken zu müssen, wo er seinem kleinen Bruder doch so nah ist. Mit einem Kichern öffnet der ein Auge._

_"Ich war schon wach als Mahiru-kun gepurzelt ist.", kichert er in einer Singsangstimme und würde sicher protest erhalten, wären sich nicht alle einig ihre Diskussion nach unten zu verschieben, um die Kranken noch etwas ruhen zu lassen._

_Und obwohl es so aussieht, als würde sich jeder einzelne der Vampire lieber wieder zu ihren kranken Bruder kuscheln, begeben sich alle nach unten._

Alleine das Bild welches sich durch die Worte in Lilys Gedanken befördert, bringt ihn zum Kichern. Nur eines stört ihn daran. Etwas was Misono schon viel zu lange mit sich rum trägt.

"Und was ist mit Mikuni?"

Der Junge erstarrt. "Was soll mit ihm sein?", antwortet er schwach.

Unzufrieden zieht sich Lilys Stirn zusammen. "Misono."

"Ich weiß nicht.", gibt der dann zu. Hektisch hebt er seine Hand und fährt sich durchs Haar.

"Ich bin so wütend." _Bist du das?_

"So unglaublich wütend." _Bist du dir sicher, dass es Wut ist die du fühlst._

"Auch wenn ich jetzt weiß, warum er es getan hat, verstehe ich nicht ..."

_Wieso er nicht nach mir gesucht hat, wieso er mich so einfach alleine lassen konnte. Wie er nie Kontakt gesucht hat. Wieso er nicht mich fragen konnte, was ich für richtig hielt._

"Wieso hat er nie mit mir geredet? Ich war ein Kind, ich verstehe das, aber ... das bin ich nicht mehr. Er hätte mir seit Jahren die Wahrheit sagen können, und dass er es nie auch nur ansatzweise versucht hat-"

"Verletzt dich."

 **Verletzt**. Genau das ist das Wort welches Misono nicht aussprechen will. Er will nicht zugeben, dass ihm eine einzelne Person soviel Kummer bereitet. Es ist leichter ihn zu hassen, wütend zu sein und sich auf ihm abzureagieren, als der eiskalten Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu blicken. Misono ist traurig. Traurig und verletzt, weil er verlassen wurde und er hat Angst, Angst vor der Zurückweisung, die er von Mikuni erwartet.

"Du weißt, dass er dich nicht zurückweisen wird, oder?"

"Woher?", schluckt Misono, nicht mehr in der Lage seine Stimme kalt klingen zu lassen. "Woher soll ich das wissen?"

 _Ich weiß es._  
So gerne würde Lily ihm das sagen, aber was nützt es ihm? Misono selbst weiß es doch tief im Inneren, er will sich nur keine Hoffnung machen.

"Hm." Stattdessen hummt er nur.

"Wenn du ihn nicht konfrontierst, wirst du es nie herausfinden. Weißt du noch, als du sagtest, dass du stark werden willst? Stärke kommt in vielen Formen. Sich dem zu stellen, vor dem man Angst hat, eine Situation, die in Ablehnung enden könnte, hinzunehmen und trotzdem anzugehen. Diese mögliche Ablehnung zu akzeptieren und damit umzugehen. Auch das ist Stärke. Es nützt niemanden etwas all seine Feinde zu besiegen, wenn man nicht das besiegen kann, was in einem selbst lauert."

Misonos Kopf senkt sich. Das meinte er mit der Stärke von Lilys Worten. Kraftvoller als jeder Schlag. Sich seinen Ängsten zu stellen, huh?

Lily wurde letzten dazu gezwungen. In einer unmöglichen Situation musste er seine Ängste erleben und das was danach folgen würde hinnehmen. Sein Eve hingegen hat jetzt die Chance es aus eigener Kraft anzugehen. Er kann sich die Angst hier und jetzt nehmen. Aber ist er bereit dazu?

"Selbst wenn du nicht bereit dafür bist, wir sollten uns zu ihnen begeben um ihnen zu danken." Lily würde aufstehen, hätte Misono ihm nicht rasant eine Hand auf den Arm gelegt.

"Warte, du meinst jetzt!? Bist du dir sicher, dass du stehen kannst? Du solltest rasten."

"Ich denke ich habe genug gerastet."

"Du bist krank!", wiederholt Misono stur.

"Ich beweis dir gerne wie gut es mir wieder geht."

Schon werden die ersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes aufgeknöpft, was Misono mit einem Quietschen und festen Schubs gegen dessen Schulter untermauert.

"Zieh dich nicht aus, Perverser!" Amüsiert lacht Lily, auch Misono entflieht ein kleines lachähnliches Geräusch. Gut, vielleicht hat er das vermisst.

"Ich gehe nur runter, Misono. In Ordnung? Ich werde mich dort sofort wieder setzen."

Geschlagen nickt Misono und steht auf Lily die Hand reichend. Kichernd ergreift er sie und lässt sich hoch helfen. Es ist ein ungewohntes Gefühl wieder zu stehen. Auf der einen Seite willkommen und andererseits so unglaublich anstrengend. Nach einer kurzen Sekunde setzt er ein Lächeln auf und deutet Misono voranzugehen. Leider können sie nur wenige Schritte gehen, bevor Misono sein Gleichgewicht verliert.

"Misono!" Schnell greift Lily nach vorne und stützt seinen Eve ab.

"Alles gut."

"Nichts ist gut. Du hast dich die Woche überanstrengt. Ich wusste du würdest erschöpft sein." Und trotzdem hat er ihm gestern Blut abgenommen. Wie dumm! "Du solltest dich hinlegen.", will Lily ihn zurück ins Schlafzimmer scheuchen, würde Misono die Hand nicht schwach auf seine legen.

"Nicht. Du kannst nichts dafür. Ich gehe nur runter. Ich werde mich dort sofort hinsetzen. Bitte, lass mich dir noch etwas länger etwas zurückgeben." Seine eigenen Worte gegen ihn verwendet. Lily erfasst die Hände seines Meisters und kniet sich zu dem runter im Versuch ihn zu verstehen zu geben, dass er ihm nichts schuldet. Das er nicht für sie beide stark sein muss.

"Jeder Atemzug von dir gibt mir alles zurück als ich brauche." Misono verdreht die Augen.

"Nicht gut genug für mich. Selbst wenn die Woche anstrengend war und ich es hasste dich so schwach zu sehen. Ich ... du bist immer für mich da." Ein peinlicher Rotton erfüllt seine Wangen."Es war schön einmal für dich da sein zu können."

Und genau dieser Satz lässt Lily verstehen. Er wusste schon immer wie schwer es für Misono ist immer beschützt zu werden. Deswegen trainiert er auch so hart, um selbst von Nutzen zu sein. Er hasst es wie schwach sein Körper ist und oft schon bei Kleinigkeiten aufgibt, lässt sich das aber nicht immer anmerken. Genauso wie sehr er es gebraucht hat, einmal derjenige zu sein auf dem die Verantwortung lastet, ohne dem alles zusammenbricht. Misono muss sich gebraucht fühlen und obwohl es für Lily keine Sekunde gibt indem er seinen Meister nicht braucht, teilt dieser die Gefühle nicht.

Er selbst realisiert gar nicht, dass alleine seine Anwesenheit, die Tatsache dass er Lily nicht verstoßen hat, als er die Chance hatte, alles ist was der Servamp je von ihm brauchen wird. Dennoch will Misono mehr geben. Er will andere schützen und auf sie aufpassen, er will sich um sie kümmern, sowie er immer umsorgt wird. Aus dem Grund steht Lily auch auf sich beim Arm des kleinen Jungen einhackend, um den eine Stütze zu sein, geht er mit langsamen Schritten weiter.

"Ich verstehe.", ist alles was er sagt. Mehr Worte brauchen die beiden auch gar nicht.

~ Alice in the garden ~

Schon von Weitem können sie Stimmen aus ihrer Küche ausmachen.

"Kuro! Jetzt beweg dich schon!" (Mahiru)

"Ahhh, wie anstrengend." (Kuro)

"Anstrengend?! Du hast dich noch gar nicht bewegt!" (Mahiru) Ein Plumpsen.

"Oww, wie kannst du nur so grausam zu dieser süßen kleinen Katze sein. Miau~" (Kuro)

"Oh, Neko-san!" (Licht)

"Hahaha! Der Engel ist hin und weg!" (Hyde)

"Schnauze, Drecksigel!" Ein Schmerzensschrei gefolgt vom Schnurren einer Katze. Melodisches Gelächter fühlt den Raum.

"Schau, Abel! Wie lebendig! So viele Freunde für dich! Oh! Sieh Abel nicht so an, du Unhold, sie ist eine Dame!" (Mikuni)

"Mikuni." (Jeje)

"Ich habe eigentlich zu dir geschaut." (Tetsu)

"Ah! Jeje! Ein Perverser!" Ein Seufzen und Gelächter.

"Wie anstrengend."

Kuro hat sowas von Recht. Die Szene die sich ihnen bietet, passt auch zu den Geräuschen.

Mahiru steht am Herd und kocht etwas, einen sich über alles beschwerenden Hugh neben sich. Tetsu lehnt an der Theke und sieht Richtung Mikuni, der seine Puppe schützend an sich drückt und ihm die Zunge zeigt, während Jeje still und angenervt neben dem verweilt, aber keinen Aufstand anzetteln will.

Hyde hockt am Boden und schmollt zu Licht, der ruhig am Tisch sitzt und Kuro in seiner Katzenform liebevoll streichelt. Als einziger hat er schon einen Teller mit Eiern vor sich, die er mit der Katze teilt. Man kann den Neid aus Hydes Gesicht lesen. Mahiru im Gegenteil wirkt recht zufrieden damit die Katze von seinem Arbeitsplatz entfernt zu haben. Er füllt zwei Teller und will diese zum Tisch bringen. Die Szene wirkt so normal, dass sich Lily ein Kichern nicht verkneifen kann. Vom Laut überrascht, blickt jeder hoch.

"Misono! Lily!"

Mahiru drückt Hugh die Teller in die Hand und will sich zu den beiden begeben, wären Tetsu und Jeje nicht schneller. Sobald ersterer bemerkt das Lily Misono stützt, nimmt er den am Arm und führt ihn behutsam zum freien Stuhl, trotz den Protest den er erntet. Jeje macht dasselbe bei Lily, sanfte Worte als Dank erhaltend.

Erleichterung fühlt Mahiru. Dass die beiden sich zu ihnen begeben haben, kann ja nur bedeuten, dass es ihnen besser geht. Der braune Blick trifft Mikunis ein dankbares Nicken in dessen richtung schickend. Geheimnisvoll zuckt Mikuni nur mit den Schulter und lehnt sich zurück, sich den Hut über die Augen legend. Danach folgt ein Haufen an Fragen.

"Wie gehts euch?"

"Hattet ihr genug Schlaf?"

"Solltet ihr schon auf den Beinen sein?"

Egal welche Antwort sie geben der Rest scheint ihnen nicht wirklich zu glauben, was auch der Grund ist, warum sie keine 5 Minuten später eine Decke auf und einen Tee vor sich haben.

"Keinen Kaffee?", schmollt Lily, die Antwort darauf wissend.

"Keinen Kaffee.", bestätigt Jeje ruhig.

Schmollend nippt die Wollust an seinen Tee, bis er von Lawless in ein animiertes Gespräch gezogen wird, welches in einer hitzigen Diskussion zwischen Hugh und ihm endet, die Lily durch ein sanftes Strahlen zu schlichten versucht. Tetsu baut sich auch gelegentlich ein, wenn er das Essen verteilt, nebenbei Mahiru so gut helfend wie er kann, welcher selbst über Kuros Kopf hinweg mit Licht redet. Auch Misono versucht sich an einer Konversation mit Jeje, seinen Bruder neben den komplett ignorierend, einfach nicht die richtigen Worte findend.

Dasselbe Spiel wiederholt sich auch am nächsten Morgen. Die Gruppe alle zusammen versammelt, den für zwei Personen viel zu großen Tisch auffüllend. Das Haus ist erfüllt mit Gespräch, Gelächter und den dazugehörenden Schmerzensschreien Lawless, wann auch immer dieser etwas falsches macht.

Trägheit-, Gier- und Stolz-Duo kümmern sich um alles was im Hause anfällt nicht mal daran denkend, nachhause zu gehen und sogar die Nacht über gleich wie bei ihrer ersten ungeplanten Übernachtung, über sie wachend. Mit der Ausnahme von Mikuni, über den sich die Kinder zwar mehr freuen, als über die restlichen Besucher, der es sich aber dennoch lieber im Wohnzimmer gemütlich macht.

So gerne er mit seinen kleinen Bruder sprechen möchte, wartet er auf eine Reaktion von dessen Seite, die seit jeher nicht aufgetreten ist. Zumindest bis sich die Krankheitserscheinung des Lust-Duos durch all die Fürsorge auflösen ...

.....

"Fühlst du dich gut genug, um schon wieder so früh auf den Beinen zu sein?"

Ertappt fährt Lily herum, als er die Stimme vernimmt. Ein warmes Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen. Sein Eve steht im Türrahmen, halb in diesen lehnend und ihn mit erhobener Augenbraue ansehend. Keine Augenringe, keine blasse Haut, nur die gewohnte Härte in den lila Irisen und stolzer Stand. Misono scheint wieder topfit zu sein.

Genauso wie sein Servamp, der leicht hummt. Sein Fieber ist verschwunden, wodurch er so aussieht, als wäre nie etwas passiert. Die gewohnte Wärme in den Augen, eine makellose Frisur und ein allzeit bereites Lächeln. Man kann gar nicht glauben, dass sie die letzte Woche beide im Bett verbracht haben.

"Hai. Ich fühl mich nicht mal mehr müde~ Topfit und wunderschön~"

Misono verdreht huffend die Augen, während er sich von der Tür wegstoßt. Er hinterfragt Lilys Antwort nicht. Wieso sollte er auch? Er war bei jedem Genesungsfortschritt selbst mit dabei. Stattdessen nickt er lieber zu den Zutaten, die er jetzt an der Theke bemerkt.

"Was tust du da?"

"Ich mache Frühstück. Hab ich schon lange nicht mehr. Es fühlt sich gut an wieder was produktives zutun." Verstehend nickt Misono. Nach all der Zeit unbeweglich im Bett würde jeder so fühlen. "Zudem soll es ein Dank an unsere Freunde sein."

Den diese sich wahrlich verdient haben.

"Ich helfe dir." Misono will in den Schrank greifen, um die Teller rauszuholen, würde er nicht am Arm festgehalten werden.

"Warte." Ihre Blicke treffen sich. "Mikuni ist schon wach."

Lila Augen weiten sich. Seine Hand fällt, als der Griff des Anderen sich löst.

"Lily, ich kann nicht-"

"Du kannst." Lily lächelt. "Du kannst alles erreichen, was du dir vorstellst. Du musst nur den Mut finden es zu versuchen."

Das ist der Grund wieso Misono im Wohnzimmer steht. Mikunis Rücken ist ihm samt der Sofa-lehne zugewandt. Dennoch kann er auf seiner Schoss die Puppe - er weigert sich diese beim Namen zu nennen - und auf seiner Schulter Jeje ausmachen. Letzteren wird leicht über den Kopf gefahren. Den leisen Worten zufolge, haben die beiden eine Konversation.

Von seiner Position aus versteht Misono kein Wort. Muss er auch nicht. Er sollte sich lieber über seine nächsten Worte bewusst werden. Wie soll er auch alles was er denkt in Worte fassen.

 _Schritt für Schritt, Misono,_ ermahnt er sich selbst. _Fang mit etwas einfachen an._

Tief atmet er ein und räuspert sich.

_Zeig ihm, dass du bereit bist zu kooperieren, wenn er es auch tut._

Mikuni verharrt in seiner Bewegung und dreht sich um, das übliche Lächeln sitzt in seinen Gesicht, welches sich verkleinert, sobald er sieht wer sich hinter ihm bemerkbar gemacht hat.

"Mi-"

"Ich wollte dir nur danken.", unterbricht Misono ihn. "Du hattest keinen Grund herzukommen und du hast es trotzdem getan. Du bist an einen Ort den du zurücklassen wolltest, zurückgekehrt, nur um meinen und deinem Servamp zu helfen. Dafür Danke ich dir."  
**So ernst.**

Mikunis Lächeln vergrößert sich und zur selben Zeit verschwindet aus ihm jegliche Emotion, die es zu einem Lächeln gemacht hat.

"Ein wahrer Gentleman hilft denen in Not. Ich muss doch meinen guten Ruf vor Abel bewahren~", flötet Mikuni gelassen. Misonos Hände zittern und er nickt leicht.

"Wenn das deine Beweggründe waren." Mit diesen Worten dreht er sich um und will gehen.

"Misono." Er stoppt. "Ich werde heute noch gehen."  
**So kalt.**

Misono schluckt. "Wenn das dein Wunsch ist."

"Ist es."

Der junge Alice schließt die Augen.

_Du willst gehen, in der Sekunde in der ich dir zeige, dass ich deine Anwesenheit annehme? Vor was hast du Angst Mikuni? Ich stehe vor dir, wieso unterdrückst du das Verlangen nach mir zu fassen? Wieso fliehst du?_

_Sind wir beide wirklich so von stolz erfüllt, dass wir uns nicht einmal in die Augen sehen können? Dabei hast du dich so gefreut, als du für mich gesungen hast. Wo ist dieser Junge hin? Wo ist mein Bruder? Wieso versteckt du ihn mit dieser Maske?_

"Indem Fall werde ich dich nicht vom Gehen abhalten. Ich danke dir für deinen Besuch."

_Obwohl ... bin ich besser? Es fühlt sich so an wie zwei Schauspieler auf der Bühne, die Worte vortragend, die ein anderer für sie ausgesucht hat. Zwei Spieler, bei einer Partie Karten, feilschend, pokernd, das was sie wirklich am Blatt haben nicht zeigend._

_Aber weißt du, Mikuni. Eines habe ich dir voraus._

"Ich hoffe auch, dass du diesen wiederholen könntest."

_Ich habe meinen sicheren Garten verlassen._

"Ich würde nämlich gerne etwas mit dir bereden."

_Während du noch immer fortläufst._

Sich nicht umdrehend, geht Misono aus der Tür und sieht so nicht den erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck Mikunis.  
Die realen Emotionen, als dessen Maske an Halt verliert.

"Bereden.", echot Mikuni leer.

Er kichert. Plötzlich macht sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Gesicht breit. Es ist das schönste Lächeln, was man in den letzten Jahren auf seinen Gesicht erspähen durfte. Selbst wenn es klein ist, stecken so viele Emotionen dahinter, wahre Gefühle, die der Welt sonst verborgen bleiben.

"Vielleicht ... habe ich das Kind von damals ja doch nicht verloren ..."

~ Alice in the garden ~

Damit ging Mikuni. Es wurde kein großer Abschied. Für Lily und Jeje war es schwerer sich wieder aus den Augen zu verlieren, aber das sind sie ja gewohnt. Und vielleicht .. wenn auch nur vielleicht, könnte es ja einmal eine Zukunft geben in der die Brüder wieder vereint sind und sich nicht gehen lassen müssen.

Der Rest hat ihr Frühstück erhalten und die Genesung ordentlich gefeiert. Die Kinder freuen sich wieder mit Lily spielen zu können, bis die Realität das schöne Zusammenleben langsam einholt.

Licht bekommt einen Anruf von Kranz wegen seinem nächsten Konzert, auf das er sich vorbereiten muss und verabschiedet sich mit Hyde. Danach treten Tetsu und Hugh den Rückzug an, die versprachen Wochenendes im Onsen zu helfen und auch Mahiru muss zurück an seinen Schreibtisch, seine Wohnung und das Lernen die letzten Tage viel zu sehr vernachlässigt habend. So kehrte alles zu dem zurück wie es war.

Das gewohnte Leben im Hause Alicein kehrte wieder ein ...

**Alice in the garden**  
**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier haben wir es: Das Ende  
> Ich hoffe die Story hat euch gefallen und ich verspreche noch mehr Servamp Geschichten hochzustellen.  
> Bis dahin hoffentlich schon in Englischer Übersetzung.  
> Ich wünsche allen eine schöne Woche und ein frohes Weihnachtsfest! =D


End file.
